Covenant
by bubblytokki
Summary: AU. No pairings. Trust is broken, tensions rise, and truth is finally revealed. Everything was a lie?
1. Found

**Title:   Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.  

**AU**.  Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none.  I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 1 - Found**

It was a sweltering summer day, especially more so since the boy was in a desert.  Sand swirled in a foreboding breeze as a shadow from many miles away loomed closer.  A sandstorm was approaching and he was not fit to be in a sandstorm, much less a desert, wearing a long rag that wrapped around his emaciated body.  Thin, bony arms drew the rags closer to his chest as he stumbled in the sand.  He desperately lifted dull cerulean eyes in hopes of finding shelter before the sandstorm reached him.  Once shiny, bright golden hair was now tan and almost brown.  As he gazed across the dunes, his heart sank.  He might actually _die_.  Although that in itself was not a bad alternative.  However, the Kyubi inside him refused to die in such a shameful, boring manner and fed him chakra to continue trudging through the sand.  

Shelter and a home seemed like a memory long forgotten, although it had only been a few months since his departure from the Leaf Village.  But it could not be helped, especially with the Kyubi's exasperation at his own cowardice and being unable to defend himself against the genin bullies.  After his failure of performing a simple bunshin and as a result, failing the shinobi qualification examination, the academy students who had passed attacked him by surprise when he had been walking back to his humble hovel.  Kyubi had unwillingly healed his injuries then, and drove him to leave the village subconsciously.  It was then that he knew something else was inside him.  For it wasn't normal for someone to have a broken arm healed in one night.  Especially if the bone was jutting out at an awkward angle.  He also knew from this experience, he was not wanted in the village.

Why stay in a village that loathed him?  

At first, his loyalty to the old man who gave him shelter and money to buy ramen detained him.  But as more months passed full of snide remarks from the villagers, and cruelty from his peers, he finally heeded Kyubi's appealing entreaty to leave the village of the Leaf.  There really wasn't much more a little ten year could do.  

Kyubi was actually a very nice demon fox.  Especially considering that Kyubi healed his wounds continuously and trained him to be stronger.  Although it could also be Kyubi's self interests.  The two of them had reached an understanding that they would remain together, even if the strange seal on his stomach would break.  It seemed that Kyubi had a softer paternal side to him which flared to life when he was harmed by others.  Of course, Kyubi's unlimited chakra also helped. 

It was still difficult.  Human food was a luxury.  Until he had stumbled into the desert, he had eaten leaves and the bark off healthy trees.  He had foraged for berries, nuts, and other forms of sustenance.  They were all eaten up now and he couldn't remember the last time he ate anything.  It could've been days, although it was more likely it had been weeks.  

Wearily, he realized the sandstorm was gaining.  He was exhausted, hungry, and even the chakra of the Kyubi could not empower him enough to escape the sandstorm.  

He hated giving up and this helpless feeling of being powerless.   

He detested being hungry.  

And he extremely disliked the sand that was beginning to nip at his tanned legs that were unprotected by the sorry little rags he called his clothes.  He closed his eyes in exhaustion and he fell forward to the hard, hot sand below.  The least he could do was burrow in the sand and hope it would wash over him.  

Speaking of washing.  He hadn't bathed in weeks and mentally wrinkled his nose in disgust.  Although had he been physically able to wrinkle his nose, he would have, except sand would leak into his carefully constructed last minute chakra barrier.  He felt the sand beat on his back mercilessly and with a painful gust, the sandstorm tore away the precious rags on his back.  Sand painfully bit into his now exposed back and he pursed his lips to withhold the urge to scream.  Screaming wouldn't really help in this situation.  

The biting pain lessened as sand piled up on him, burying him deeper and deeper into the dune.  Trusting Kyubi to maintain the barrier, the boy fell into a fitful sleep as exhaustion overtook him.           

He didn't know how long he slept.  When he awakened, he was lying on his back, and the full moon smiled brightly back at him.  

Something popped and he turned, startled to see a little campfire three feet away from him.  

_What is going on?_ He winced as he turned to his side to face the fire.  A soft cloth slipped from his body as he turned, and he grasped the blanket.  

It was soft… and he was wearing clothes.  He was wearing a loose black shirt and shorts what were two sizes too big for him.  His clothes were smooth and soft.  

He didn't know there could be anything this soft.  Eagerly, he carefully wrapped the blanket around himself in the manner of a cocoon to retain as much warmth as possible.  

**Be on your guard, kid, **Kyubi stated, wariness sharpening the echo of the demon.

_It'll be all right.  Sheesh_, he thought back brashly, greedily appreciating the small comforts he was given.  Who knew how long this would last.

Barely discernable footsteps were returning to the side, heard only because he had Kyubi's hearing.  He froze, and sat up, on his guard and prepared to dash away, only to blink in confusion.

The stranger, it seemed, was a boy, who wasn't that much older than him.  Well, if he could hazard a guess, probably around three to four years older than him and if anything, he was…_pretty_.  There was a slashed Leaf protector gracing his forehead, and shimmering navy, almost black hair in the dim light, lightly resting on the sides of the stranger's cheeks.  Twin scars ran down the face of this pretty person.  He was wearing a loose cloak that whooshed to the gentle night breeze and covered any details about the stranger's body.  

They stood silently measuring the other person's strengths and weaknesses.  Both wary of sudden moves.

His stomach growled.

Loudly.

He blushed bashfully and looked up at the stranger hopefully.  The stranger reached over to a pack he did not notice earlier, and retrieved a small packet.  This was thrown at him, and hit him full on his face.

"Ow…." He muttered indignantly as he eagerly unwrapped the packet.  Inside was some kind of square bread like thing, and dried meat.  Eagerly he began chewing the food, heedless of Kyubi's insistence that he check if the food was poisoned.  

It was really… really yummy.    

Especially the bread.  It was moist and it wasn't too sweet.  He sighed in bliss as he closed his eyes to savor the exquisite taste.

"What's your name kid?" 

He opened his eyes cautiously.  The stranger's voice was a smooth, silky baritone, almost enchanting.

"Call me whatever you want.  Besides, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you request the name of another?," he answered sharply.  He winced at the childlike quality of his own voice.  Granted, he _was_ a child, but it was unfair that he sounded so immature.

He coolly, or as stoic as he could, stayed still under the speculative gaze of the stranger.  

"Uchiha Itachi," the stranger answered dispassionately as he turned away from him to look at the moon.  

Miffed, and embarrassed he mumbled, "I don't remember my real name."

"Speak louder kid." 

It was a soft command.  It also had a do or die tone to it that was really menacing.  This guy was awe-inspiring.

"I don't remember my real name," he repeated, enunciating each word carefully, feeling extremely foolish.

"Hn."

_That was it?!  Just 'Hn.'?!_ He bit back a rude retort.  He didn't think Itachi would appreciate the humor.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said softly.  "That was what I was called.  But, it's not my real name.  It's… co…con…contrived."

"Yondaime…" It was a soft slip of tongue that normal shinobi ears would not be able to detect.

_Ara__?_ He was confused.  What did the oh so mighty and strong, but deceased Fourth Hokage have anything to do with the conversation?

"I will call you Naruto.  Lose the last name kid," Itachi stated firmly as he lounged against piled sand, still gazing at the moon.

"Stop calling me kid!  You're not that much older than me in the first place!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.  He was always the underdog, the one teased and tortured.  It just wasn't fair!

"Hn." Those discerning eyes were focused on him once again, and he shivered.  He had a feeling those eyes were capable of killing intent.  

"Ne… why are you here in the desert anyway?" Naruto was curious and anxious.  His stomach was full and his brain was now capable of analyzing the weird situation he was in.  

"I was looking for something," Itachi's voice was reflective and melancholy.  

"In the desert?  That's a weird place to search.  How did you find me anyway?" Naruto asked bluntly.  To his knowledge, he was buried several feet in sand.  At least, that was what Kyubi told him.  

"Your foot.  It was an aberration and I pulled it up." 

Surprise, surprise.  His foot saved his life.  Naruto decided to appreciate his foot more as he gazed at the blisters and hardened skin.  It got him good food and company who did not despise him… yet.

"Sooo… did you find what you were looking for?" He asked warily.  Those eyes were starting to bother him again.  Was it possible for a person to hold a stare so long without sweating?  

There was a long pause as Itachi turned to gaze almost morosely at the fire.  

"Yes."

"Oh…"  It was a space-filler and Naruto felt unsophisticated.  He wondered if he would ever be as cool as Itachi.  He glanced over at that casual grace, and leased power, evident in Itachi's posture.  Would he be like that in four years?

"What was it?  A treasure?  A possessed sword?  The elixir of life?"  Questions flowed out of his mouth as he attempted to know about Itachi.  Itachi would probably go away like all the others.  Once he knew about _him._

"Something my family was supposed to protect, but abandoned.  A legacy of a great man," Itachi responded gamely.  Naruto really appreciated the fact that Itachi was speaking to him.  It had been too long since he had a conversation with anyone that wasn't the demon inside him. 

"Who was that?  Must have been an important person," Naruto wistfully stated, absorbing the beauty of the moon.  Kyubi always loved full moons and it rubbed off to him.  Unknowing creating a picture of a waif-like angel glowing faintly in the moonlight.  

There was another long pause.  But this one was heavier, more reflective and almost hesitant.  Naruto stole a glance at Itachi's profile uneasily.  

"You," Itachi stated in a final tone as he turned to look into Naruto's eyes.  The expression was soft, and almost unfitting for someone of Itachi's possible caliber.  

_Me?  He was searching for me?  Something… was…_ Naruto stood abruptly, and began to pace in agitation.  After years of neglect, spite, and hatred, it was a novel experience hearing that someone had been looking for him.  Pent-up emotions from years of being on  his own began to build up, and Kyubi attempted to console him with waves of tender chakra.  

"I… I…," Naruto managed before he broke into a run.  

The scenery blurred past him, not that there was much to see considering it was all sand, as he sprinted across the dunes with ease.  He didn't know what to do, or how to respond to this kindness.  Cruelty… was easier to figure out.  So he ran in an attempt to deal with this newfound information.  Someone had requested a family to care for him.  Who was that someone?  What did it have to do with the Yondaime?  Questions burned in his mind and his heart felt pained as tears leaked from his eyes.  When was the last time he had cried?  He couldn't remember…  

There was someone pursuing him.  

Startled that someone was able to keep up with his Kyubi enhanced speed, he tumbled into the sand.  Naruto spat out sand as he struggled to stand up.  

"I will not lose sight of you now that I have finally found you kid," Itachi stated as he pulled Naruto to his feet.   

Naruto stared at him in awe.  Heedless of the sand that clung to his face and new clothes.  

"You will travel with me."

He nodded in acquiescence and followed Itachi back to camp.  Perhaps, Itachi wouldn't get sick of him or fear the Kyubi.    

Hope flared in the darkest recesses of a heart pained by memories of darkness and rejection.  

"Ne…," Naruto said softly, pulling on Itachi's cloak.

Itachi stopped and waited patiently for Naruto to speak.

He fumbled with his words as he whispered words he never dreamed to say.

"Thanks…oni-chan."

~~~

AN: I know it's somewhat crazy that I am starting another story.  I will continue working on the other ones… just please be patient and er.. understanding. ^^;;  

Once again, I will only reply to signed reviews.  

Background:  In the storyline, Naruto is ten years old and failed the genin exam for the first time.  It is here that the Kyubi reaches out to Naruto and the two form a love-hate bond causing the boy to run away from the village in fear of his own powers.  Technically speaking, since Naruto did not graduate from the shinobi academy, he is not considered a shinobi and therefore is not a missing nin.  The Uchiha massacre occurs when Sasuke and Naruto are ten years old.  It was actually the result of a broken promise and a planned murder of Naruto, which upset Itachi in that his family was dishonorable and should die if they were weaker than him.  Especially upon his discovery that the Uchiha clan was supposed to raise Naruto as their own.  Itachi murders the clan and spares his brother in hopes that his brother would become strong enough to live alone, while he searched for Naruto.  

~~~


	2. Journey

**Title:   Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.  

**AU**.  Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none.  I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 2-Journey**

Itachi was awesome.  

Naruto had been wary at first and traveled with Itachi prepared to flee at the slightest provocation.  Itachi was not exactly kind, but patient and he knew soooo many jutsus.  

Naruto had only Academy training, so he only knew the basics such as replacement jutsu, a very useless bunshin no jutsu, and a few other pointless elementary skills.  He had avoided people during his lonely trek and ran away with Kyubi's amazing speed when he was confronted.  

They were still in the desert and Itachi seemed disinclined to leave their quiet isolated haven.  Haven as in an obscure oasis surrounded by towering rugged cliffs with only one entry back to the sandy desert.  It was here that Itachi had forced him to train.  

Seriously… it was tough.  

What kind of crazy person trained by running ten kilometers in the heat of the blazing noon sun of a burning desert?  Seriously, that wasn't the worse of it… all their training, whether it was to learn a jutsu or strengthening the muscles was to be done in the middle of the day.  To top it off, Itachi magically produced a set of weights weighing a total of 20 kilograms and forced him to wear them while training.  

The first day… had been hellish.  

The weights made his movements sluggish and he could barely even stand straight.  How could he run when he couldn't even stand and walk to get out of the enclave?

Naruto had complained bitterly, and Itachi merely brushed aside his cloak to reveal twice the amount of weights on his own body.

He shut up immediately.  

_No wonder the guy was somewhat short for this age…with all those weights, he must be.. stunted or something._ He mentally snickered, not daring to laugh in front of Itachi.  

It seemed as if Itachi wanted him to gain some muscle mass.  Sure he was bony and starved looking.  Not that he liked looking the way he did (as seen from the reflections in the water), still… it would have been nice to have a more gradual training session…spread over a few years rather than this intensive training he did.  For instance, five kilograms instead of twenty.  

A glance at Itachi quelled that thought.  Itachi was gazing at him steadily as if he _knew_ that Naruto was contemplating rebellious thoughts.

"Stop stalling and run Naruto," Itachi commanded coolly, turning away to jog toward the dunes.  

"…" Naruto tried to step forward… and fell on his face.  He punched the floor in anger.  

_Kyubi… will you help me?_ He asked plaintively.  With Kyubi's help, it would easy.

**It would not help you kit for me to aid you.  **There was a finality to the reply and Kyubi ignored his following pleas.

Resigned, he struggled to his feet, and crumbled.  Cursing under his breath, he crawled to the cliff side and placed his callused hands on the rocky surface.  Slowly, he raised his arms and pulled his body higher until he was barely standing.  

Smiling in triumph, he laughed out loud. 

"What you are doing?" Itachi's voice was laced with irritation.

He face vaulted and winced.  He had to crawl up again!

A hand grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the wall.  Then dropped him.   

"It will not do for you to rely on the wall.  Use your own muscles."

It was a bit of advice and Naruto reluctantly heeded it.  Slowly, albeit painfully, he pulled his body upright.

"Good.  Now if you manage a jogging pace, I will give you more bread." If he didn't know any better, he would say Itachi's voice was amused.  

Still… _food!!!!!_

He struggled to walk with more energy as the thought of that bread invigorated him.

Beaming at Itachi, he declared, "Well… if you say it that way then, let's train on!"

Several hours later, Naruto was regretting his declaration.  They had jogged for hours.  Itachi had matched his pace to Naruto's by walking.  It was soo insulting.   

Once they returned to the oasis, Naruto eagerly drank water from the pool.  The water was refreshing as it cooled his parched throat.  

"Naruto, come here," Itachi beckoned.  

He automatically walked over to Itachi, head cocked to the side in innocent query.

He barely dodged the fist as he ducked hastily.

"What the hell oni chan!" Naruto screamed out indignantly, fist raised in anger.

Deftly avoiding the kick at the side of his stomach, Naruto jumped away.   Itachi seemed to flow like the wind as he appeared in front of Naruto and flicked him away with his finger.  Flying in the air, Naruto twisted his body to soften the landing and landed with a thud on his bottom.

"Itai~~" he muttered disgruntled.  This was all very sudden, and he was unable to cope with this new meaner Itachi.

"Get up," Itachi dictated as he stepped closer to Naruto.  

"Yada," Naruto replied defiantly.  "I don't want to travel with you if you plan on using me as a toy to beat up!"

"Naruto.  I am training you to be stronger."

It was the best explanation he would get, filled with heavy meaning.  Itachi extended a hand to help him back to his feet.

He looked up at Itachi warily and tentatively grasped the proffered hand.  Itachi casually brushed away the clinging sand and stepped back.

"I'm coming," Itachi stated as he rushed toward Naruto, arm stretched out to attack.

Naruto dodged quickly and sought an opening as he deftly deflected the speedy punches.  Itachi left no opening whatsoever and avoiding the punches were becoming tiresome.  

He had to think of something, but what?  Noticing the sand, he skirted a roundhouse kick and leaned down to throw sand at Itachi's eyes.  

Itachi gracefully leaped away and smiled.

It was creepy seeing him smile.  There was a wrongness to that smile.  As if it didn't  belong there.  It was a little sad that Itachi didn't smile very often.  His life must have been full of difficulty and sadness too.

"Good job Naruto.  You didn't even think of your weights."

He was being praised and he brushed off his concern for Itachi in lieu of the rare compliments.

"Yoshi!" Naruto exclaimed happily.  

This person brought out feelings he didn't know he was capable of; loyalty, familial love, and joy.  Itachi was quickly becoming a precious person to protect.

Itachi's eyes darkened as he turned his head to the sky.

"Naruto, we will not have a fire tonight.  Why don't you take a bath?  You reek of an unpleasant stench," Itachi said softly.  Itachi was deep in thought, as if he was remembering a past he did not care much for. 

Naruto nodded eagerly, it didn't matter as long as he got some of that bread.  He whooped joyfully as he threw off his clothes to jump into the water to bathe.  It was actually his first bath in a long while and suddenly the grime on his skin, and the weird things in his hair were unbearable.  He threw back his head as he emerged and waved to Itachi.

"Oy!  Oni chan do you have any soap?"

Once again something was thrown at his face, but he was able to grab it before it reached his nose.  He looked at his hand in awe, his reflexes were getting better.  Whistling out of tune, Naruto proceeded to wash himself and ignored the swirl of brown water around him.  Luckily, this pool of water was well circulated and soon the water surrounding him was nice and clear.  After scrubbing himself raw, he climbed out of the pool and draped a towel around his waist that Itachi had placed on a nearby rock.  

He was clean and it felt almost heavenly.  He turned to stare at his own reflection and was delighted to see that his hair was blond again.  

_Ne… Kyubi… do you think Itachi is all right?_

His eyes flashed a crimson red as the Kyubi answered.

**…be careful kit, he has a darkness inside him too large to ignore…**

_He seems lonely and on .. what was the word again Kyubi?  When someone is way up high or something like that?_

Kyubi's tone was amused as he replied.

**On a pedestal kit.**** One would think you would know your own language better.**

_Ehehehe…_ It was more than a little flustering when Kyubi teased him.  

Naruto's thoughts drifted back to Itachi's gloomy aura. 

_Ne Kyubi… I think, I want oni chan to smile more. _

Kyubi did not comment.  

_Because.. I have you to console and strengthen me.  He doesn't seem to have anyone._  Naruto thought morosely, almost pitying Itachi.

**Kit… you continue to amaze me with your heart.  Worthy to be called my own.__**

****

Naruto smiled wistfully.  _I'm getting so many compliments today… it's weird._

Hardening his resolve, Naruto firmly declared to Kyubi, _I want to stay by his side Kyubi.  I want to make him smile more.  _

Kyubi stirred inside his prison, and chakra began to circle Naruto.

**That is not a statement to say lightly.  Relationships are difficult, he may betray you.**

_Even so…__ I would like to.  He has been the first to really care for me.  _Naruto's eyes turned distant as he admired the brilliant orange-red hues of the setting sun.  

**Then do what you will kit. ** 

_Thank you… Kyubi… otousan…_

Chakra flared in response.

**Thank you….**__

**********

Several weeks passed in the same fashion.  Mornings were leisurely and restful.  Itachi was a late starter and disliked early mornings, which was perfectly fine for Naruto.  He, conversely, enjoyed watching the sunrise.  The initial stages where the sun would slowly set the desert ablaze with its beautiful fire were worth waking up early for.  

Once Itachi stirred, they would eat a light brunch.  Itachi seemed to have an endless supply of bread and dried meat.  It was actually somewhat amazing.  Naruto was still curious what else was in that mysterious pack that appeared when Itachi needed something, but it was an adventure for another time.    

Then in the afternoon they would sprint about 25 km across the desert to build up endurance and strength.  At this point, Naruto was able to keep up with Itachi, although it strained him to do so.  

Right after the sprint, came the most entertaining part.  

They would spar and Itachi would teach him jutsus during this time as well.  

He had learned so much in the past few months, it was boggling.  Naruto learned that he was weak in controlling chakra and Itachi taught him means of controlling said chakra.  Walking on the Cliffside was fun and a bit disorienting, but it did wonders for his chakra control.  

Dancing atop water was amazing.  He couldn't even fathom that it was possible… but it was.    

Although nothing could top sparring _on water_ with Itachi.  Just the thought of having that much control in just a few weeks to be able to battle on the water, was exciting.  He was eager to learn more.

But… Itachi did not smile again during these two weeks.  He felt the pride from Itachi's speculative glances, but it was melancholy.  There was affection in Itachi's gestures; a hand to tousle his hair, a pat on the shoulder, and the insistence that Naruto become stronger.  

Still, there was a heaviness in Itachi's expression.  The darkness Naruto strove to reach in Itachi was elusive.  

_Someday,_ Naruto promised himself, _Itachi will smile easily._

Today however, he thought as he evaded Itachi's kick, just being by Itachi's side was enough.  

Naruto bit back a groan as he saw the other leg move toward him.  He wouldn't be able to move quickly enough to avoid this one and braced himself for the impact, unconsciously closing his eyes.  

Seconds ticked by.

He tentatively opened his eyes and peered at Itachi.  Itachi was sitting on a rock a few feet from him amused.  Naruto sighed as he walked over by Itachi to sit on another rock, playfully resentful toward Itachi for tricking him again.

They both did not speak as they sat, each contemplating their thoughts. 

"Naruto." 

He looked up surprised.  Rarely did Itachi instigate a conversation.  Itachi was one of those stoic silent cool people.  

"Be careful," Itachi cautioned as he stood abruptly.

"Eh?!" Naruto cried out in surprise, jumping to his feet as well.

"Do not think as you kill.  Do not let emotions could your mind.  You must survive.  Do you understand?" Itachi urgently advised.  

Naruto looked up at him in confusion.  _What is going on?_

Itachi sprinted toward him deflecting a rain of kunai with the grace of a coiled panther.  

Naruto jumped away surprised.  There were intruders.  Four.. no five of them were within visual range and approaching fast.  He glanced over at Itachi in understanding.  He would kill.. for Itachi.

So he did.  He flew toward them, kunais in both hands.  He did not want Itachi to soil his hands.  Although he had a feeling Itachi had killed many times before, Naruto decided to take the darkness of killing on himself.  _From now on¸ I will do this_, Naruto thought darkly.  _To save him._

The  five adversaries surrounded him in a loose formation.  Smirking at their openings, Naruto swooped down at them and attacked them one by one in their vital points.  Amazingly, it was really easy to kill and in mere seconds, all five intruders were dead.  

Drenched in blood, he looked up at Itachi.  

Itachi gazed back almost tenderly.  

"Let's go."

And they disappeared. 

**

AN: I know Itachi seems suspiciously mushy…  but please consider it as brotherly, because that's all that it will be.  There will be no mushy love scenes or real pairings.  I suppose I will inadvertently hint to some, but.. I guess that is the nature of my writing style.

Kyubi has paternal affections toward Naruto even though he is sealed… because I said so. ^^

Hmm.. I think that is it for my notes.

Response to reviewers:

(Once again, I apologize for those who cannot sign in and review or was just too lazy to.  Thank you for your reviews… but I will not reply to them)

**Animelass**: Thanks...

**Kuroi Kitsune**: Thanks for your review! 

**Drownin' in my tears**: Thanks~~! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: I will try to update, but it really depends on my work schedule.. ^^ Although this story has priority right now… so I'll probably update again really soon…

**Af-****zero**: Your comment drives me to be better. Thanks~~! J

**Pyr00tje**: Thanks~! I'm happy to see people are reading my stories…

**Xd**: Thank you for your critique.  I caught it now and I'll try to fix that soon.  (Wow… people are nit-picky like me too.. J )  I really like AU's in that Naruto has sooo much potential.  Unfortunately I'm not really into Sasuke.  Itachi is more appealing.  Anyways, to justify the deaths, I made Itachi seem more responsible than his entire clan.  Even though that may seem contradictory by his abandonment of Sasuke.  ^^;;;

**Suckers**: Itachi is nice to Naruto out of obligation.  Technically… err… the title has a lot to do with this.  *twiddles thumbs debating on spoilers or not*

Well.. you have to wait and see.. I'll probably post it in the next chapter..  ^^

**Silverknight7**: I'll try to! Thanks for reading… although don't expect me to update as quickly on the next chapter… ^^;;;

**Moonfairy**:  Thanks~! Hmm… although Naruto would probably meet Haku… and Gaara at a later date, they probably won't end up being teammates.  It just doesn't work very well in my storyline and my attempt to keep Itachi as in character as possible to everything except Naruto.  

Well.. for anyone else who reviews chapter two, I will try to respond to your reviews in the next chapter.  Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Konoha

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 3-Konoha**

Naruto was angry.  No.. it wasn't only anger… there was disappointment mixed in with heady disbelief.  Of all things Itachi could have done.. it was this.  The one time he decided to relax and let Itachi take the night shift, Itachi dropped him _here_.  And it pissed him off.  It didn't make any sense to him why Itachi would do such a thing.  They had been inseparable for the past two and a half years.  During that period, Naruto had insured that he would be the one killing all their irritating pursuers.  He had focused all his energy on making Itachi smile easily.  Naruto had succeeded to some extent.  Although it wasn't quite what he had expected.  Ironically, Itachi ended up only smiling for him, rather than the everything that Naruto had been aiming for.  Still, it had been a start… and now he had nothing, because Itachi was _gone_.  More like… Itachi had left him in front of the gates of a town he despised with a letter of introduction to the Hokage he fuzzily remembered.    

He crumpled the scroll in a tight fist.  For some strange reason, he didn't feel betrayed by Itachi.  His anger was fueled by the knowledge that Itachi would fall prey to the darkness and this own inability to be there to save Itachi.  Naruto knew the extent of Itachi's powers.  Especially since during their many brutal training sessions, he would fall prey to them himself.  He knew that once Itachi unleashed his abilities on the unsuspecting populace, they wouldn't stand a chance, because the only person capable of handling Itachi, which was himself, would not defend them.  There was no way in hell Naruto would go against Itachi.  Even if Itachi pulled crazy stunts like this one.  

Naruto swore that he would beat some sense into Itachi's head.  Swiveling around hastily, he paused as something fell out of his pocket.  It was a letter from Itachi addressed to him.  Muttering under his breath, he opened the scroll and read its contents.  

"Introduce yourself to the Hokage," Hahaha.  It was the biggest joke Itachi could've pulled and Naruto wasn't laughing.

"Re-enroll in the ninja academy and train to become a shinobi."  Itachi had to be kidding.  Naruto bet the scars on his cheeks that he could probably kill the jounins of this pathetic town easily.  What could he learn from this town of sissies and 'let's be peaceful' people?

"Learn their secret techniques."  Now this was interesting.  He supposed to be able to be a peaceful little town, some kind of power was at hand.  Naruto's eyes gleamed as he thought of the techniques he may learn.  A gleam, many enemies would be wary to see.  That is, if they even survived, which was unlikely.  

"And once you have gained enough power to overpass me, join me once again, if you can find me."  He groaned.  Itachi was one of the most elusive people he knew.  If Itachi did not want to be found, it wasn't possible to find him.  It was a good thing Kyubi had the most sensitive olfactory organs, otherwise it would be impossible for even Naruto to find him.  

He was tempted to ignore the letter and turn back to the road.  He didn't want to be tied down by the town he had deserted.  There was no reason to… well… except for that cursed little letter.  He hesitated, torn between the desire to find Itachi and the ingrained habit of listening to Itachi's orders.  

**Kit.  It may benefit you to heed the letter.**  

Naruto stilled, silently contemplating Kyubi's advice.  

**They were strong enough to seal me.  There are many things you can learn here…**

Naruto sat down on the dirt road, ignoring the questioning glances of the gate patrollers.  If he left right now, Itachi would probably be angry that he didn't follow instructions.  At the same time, he had a feeling he could win over Itachi anyway.  So that was a moot point.  However, Itachi and Kyubi did have a decent argument.  There were techniques begging to be mastered.  

This triggered Naruto to jump to his feet.  He would master the techniques and rise in ranks as soon as he could.  But… that would attract too much attention.  His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.  If he garnered too much attention, when he left, there would be a big fuss and tons of anbu to irritate him.  He started pacing in agitation. 

_Aha!_ He thought victoriously.  He would act like the fool and steal techniques.  Nothing else would disarm them as easily as a stupid idiot who couldn't do anything correctly.  

Naruto smiled as strolled passed the guards, flashing his pass, and it wasn't a pretty sight to see.  

~~

"Uzumaki Naruto…" The Hokage murmured thoughtfully as he read over the letter at hand.  

Naruto forced himself to fidget.  It would be unnatural for a twelve year not to fidget under the steady gaze of a scary looking old man.  He pretended to look nervously at the floor as he calculated the strengths of the shinobi sitting next to the Hokage.  They seemed strong by the way they were hiding their chakra, but they would be easy to defeat.  He mentally sighed, _this better be worth it_.  

"So…  you were taken in by this elderly couple, who passed away a few weeks ago… leaving you this letter to bring to me," the Hokage intoned, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

_Damn… onii chan thought of some crazy story…_ Naruto thought bemused.  He should have read the letter before handing it over to the Hokage, but it was too late now.

Hoping he looked convincing, Naruto summoned tears to water his eyes.  He sniffed as he answered, "I don't understand why they had to die…" His voice trembled as he continued, beseechingly looking at the Hokage from under his eyelids, "I didn't know where else to go…"

The Hokage sighed and walked over to kneel by his side.  Wary, Naruto continued his act… but was prepared to bury a kunai in the Hokage's neck if need be.  He forced himself to wail as the Hokage started to pat him on his back.  

"I really miss them," Naruto whimpered as he sniffed.  "They were like my su…surro.."

"Surrogate parents?" The Hokage kindly finished for him.  

Naruto nodded as cutely as he could.  This guy was a sucker.  

"Yare, yare," the Hokage muttered.  "It is a relief to see you doing well.  I was concerned when I learned of your disappearance a few years ago… did they treat you well?"

"Yeah… they did," Naruto answered, chewing on his lower lip as he pretended to remember.  "They found me a couple years ago, wandering around, and they took me in because they didn't have children."  He forced himself to cry openly now, and clumsily brushed away the twin rivulets of tears climbing down his face.  "I really…really loved them."

The patting continued.  

"Your apartment has been left vacant for your use.  You will have to continue the academy and I will arrange for your living costs," the Hokage said kindly as he continued patting his back.

Naruto sniffed and stopped crying.  

"Really?" He infused innocence in his voice and acted on a compulsion he couldn't ignore, perhaps it was from another stream of consciousness.  "Then someday… I want to be Hokage just like you!" Naruto declared hotly, jumping into the Hokage's arms to embrace him.  The arms circled around him and gently squeezed him.  Naruto smirked inwardly.  _It was too easy._

"Yare, yare…"

~~

The transition into the town was surprisingly easy.  The people here were all suckers.  Luckily none of them seemed to remember that he was the vessel of the Kyubi and treated him like the orphan that he was.  He didn't really mind and actually liked being left alone, but it wasn't in the character he had to play.  

It was fun carrying out pranks.  The Hokage took a liking to him and protected him from the vengeance of the townspeople as he cheerfully pulled as many pranks as he could.  Itachi would never allow any pranks to succeed, whereas the people here…were soooo gullible.  It also maintained his creative skills.  In Itachi's company, he would not be allowed to waste chakra to create the sexy-no-jutsu…but he was bored, and boredom was never good for hyperactive people like himself.  Besides, the jutsu enabled him to sneak out the secret scrolls and boy did the scrolls contain some juicy techniques.  

Since he also had to play the part of dead-last, he happily ditched school classes at the slightest opportunity.  Irritating Iruka sensei was worth the frustration of forcing himself to fail the tests.  It was difficult failing the tests, since they were all so easy, and literally one would have to be a grade A idiot to fail them.  

Life was actually fun, catching up on a childhood he never really had.  He didn't begrudge Itachi for being the stoic not so playful person that he was, but traveling with Itachi forced him to be more grown-up.  Besides, staying in the village would hone his skills of acting and knowing that he would be pursued when he left, the art of fooling the enemy needed to perfected.    

He had weird classmates though.  All the girls were interested in this Sasuke guy.  He didn't get a chance to check the guy out since the poor guy was always surrounded by girls.  Estrogen it seemed, was a terrifying force and Naruto was smart enough not to get involved, even when he was acting stupid.  And there were many weird clans; there was the dog clan, the bug clan, the shadow clan, and who knows what other weird clans there were?

The only sane person in the whole school was Iruka sensei and boy was it fun getting a rise out of him.  Strangely, Iruka sensei brought out familial feelings by the way Iruka sensei always chased after himself when he was ditching class.  That kind of persistence was admirable and Naruto begrudgingly respected the weaker chunnin.  Which was saying a lot since his respect was hard to earn.

Finally, on the long awaited day of academy finals, Naruto had to use all his self-control to barely pass the exam.  He couldn't destroy the expectations that he had worked so hard to set in place and was placed in team seven.  He hadn't bothered to remember the names of his teammate.  They weren't worth his time.  He also ignored the silver-haired jounin that was assigned as their instructor.  All he did was recall that they were supposed to meet at some training grounds at dawn or something like that.

He could care less.

The idyllic time had been fun, but now it was bordering on repetitive and tedious.  He wanted to find Itachi _now_, but knew he had to be patient.  It was more than a little difficult, and he was in a foul mood as he walked to the meeting place four hours behind schedule.  Half a year had passed ever since he had entered the town, and he had learned most of the secret jutsus in the scrolls that were not bloodline limit techniques.  He doubted there was anything else to learn that would interest him.  

He learened kage bunshin no jutsu, rasengan(which was a specialized jutsu of the Yondaime), many other jutsus that he barely remembered the names of and the _seal_.

He had unsealed Kyubi once he found the technique in the scroll, but Kyubi had opted to stay in his body.  Not that he minded, since Kyubi was a paternal figure, but it felt refreshing to know that the Kyubi harbored no malice toward himself, even after being sealed for thirteen years.  It was as if Kyubi wanted to be absorbed into Naruto, because that would be end result of the long term cohabitation.  It was a disconcerting, and somewhat tragic thought.  Naruto did not want that to happen, but if Kyubi desired not to leave, he could do nothing about it.  

"YOU'RE LATE!" his female teammate hollered indignantly as Naruto strolled into the area.  

He gazed back her steadily, taking in the pretty features of her girlish face and dismissed it.  Naruto had seen more luscious babes than her(how else was he to master the sexy no jutsu?).  He glanced over his other silent teammate and took a step back in surprise.  

_Itachi chan?__ No…this guy is younger… who?_ Naruto thought reflectively.  Memories of the stoic Itachi bubbled up, ruining his mood even more.  He missed him.  He had tolerated six long months without him and he wanted to be back with him. 

_Itachi chan…_

"Ne…who is he?" Naruto asked diffidently as he pointed at the Itachi look-a-like. 

The girl replied dreamily, "He's Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Uchiha…"  It wasn't too difficult to put two and two together.  _So that's Itachi chan's little brother eh… I wonder why he never told me about his family.  Ah well…_

A gust of wind discouraged any more conversation as the tardy teacher finally appeared.  Naruto took the effort to look at his instructor unlike the cursory glance he had spared at their first meeting.  His instructor's eye was lazy and the other one was covered with the forehead protector.  Silver hair jutted out toward the sky and a small pocket-sized book jutted out from his vest.  

Recognizing the book for what it was, Naruto exclaimed, "Pervert!" 

His sensei merely raised an eyebrow in muted surprise.

Scratching the back of his head bashfully, Naruto turned away to look at the trees.  This sensei would be annoying.  

"Oy," the sensei said coolly. "Let's introduce ourselves now.  Your name, your goals, your dreams, etc.  You start." He was pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke morosely stared back to the sensei, gloom reflected in his voice as he stated, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke.  My goal is to kill a certain man.  Dreams, I have none."

Naruto speculatively glanced over at Sasuke.  _Soo__..__ he's an avenger eh.. boring.. _

"My name is Haruno Sakura.  My goal is.." at this she glanced over at Sasuke.  Naruto withheld the urge to snort.  "My dream is …" It was another love-struck moony-eyed gaze at Sasuke.  Naruto was disgusted.  The girl would be a liability.

"How about you, gaki?" the sensei asked, pointing directly at him.

"Eh… My name is Uzumaki Naruto.  My dream is to…" Naruto trailed off, desperately searching for something to say.  "… is to be the Hokage!  My goal is find someone.  That's all you need to know."  

The sensei gazed at him steadily, as if he was searching for what was unsaid and shrugged.  He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my goal is none of your business… my dream is also… none of your business.." 

Naruto sweat-dropped.  This guy was _weird_.  

Kakashi took out two bells from his pocket and dangled the bells in front of their eyes.  

"This is a test.  If you fail, you will return to the academy for a year.  You have until noon to get the bells, which is two hours.  Only nine genin will be able to graduate…"  He stopped speaking and whipped out the perverted book.  "You can start now."

None of them moved.  Naruto did not care about the exam.  There wasn't much more he could learn from the town anyway.  He just wanted an excuse to leave and search for Itachi.  He quietly wondered if six months were long enough in Itachi's expectations.  He decided to stop the act of playing the idiot.  If Itachi had been around, Naruto doubted that Itachi would appreciate him playing at stupidity.  

He felt Kakashi sensei's discerning gaze and turned away stubbornly, crossing his arms.  Passing was none of his concern. 

"Sasuke, you can't be an avenger if you are too scared to attack me.  Come at me with killing intent, or you'll fail and never catch that man," Kakashi sensei goaded coldly.  

Naruto stepped out of the way as Sasuke rushed at Kakashi sensei.  He inwardly grinned as Kakashi easily disarmed Sasuke and in moments had him in a deadly hold.  None of them had noticed the shadow of the clone that had followed Sasuke and celebrated exultantly as he grasped the two bells in his hand that the clone had retrieved.  

Kakashi sensei looked up in surprise.  

"This is boring," Naruto stated calmly as he threw the bells back at Kakashi sensei.

"Uzumaki Naruto was your name right?" Kakashi inquired almost politely.  

Naruto warily nodded.  "What's it to you?"

"You've had an interesting past have you not?" 

Naruto glared at Kakashi, whipping out a kunai.  "As I said before, what's it to you?"

"I wonder what you have learned surviving on your own.  Your academy results were…interesting."

"Hmph," Naruto replied as he turned away to go to his lodgings.  

Naruto ducked as he felt three kunais whizzing toward his head.  He turned and gracefully threw the six kunais he already had in his hand toward Kakashi, while grabbing the three that were just flying at his head. 

" As I thought," came the all-knowing irritating voice.  "You've had training.  Who trained you?"

Naruto replied coolly, "None of your business."

Kakashi gazed steadily at Naruto before turning back to the others.  

"Sakura, Sasuke, you pass.  Thank Naruto," Kakashi stated and disappeared.  Naruto followed him without hesitation.  

Kakashi _knew_ something and he wanted answers.  

~~

AN: wow.. I'm on a roll for this story.. ^^  We'll see how long this will last.. I suppose although it is an AU, it will have some correlation to the storyline.  It probably will follow very very loosely to the original plot considering that Naruto is really strong.   Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad.. _

Response to reviewers:

drownin' in my tears:   Thanks for reviewing again.  It's encouraging that you are continuously reading my story.

shadow eclipse:   For now I'm updating madly.

af-zero:   I always like the Zabuza-Haku relationship.  It had a certain loyalty aspect that I appealed to me.  But, I guess this makes things a little more twisted.  

pyr00tje:   Naruto is more worldly in my fic.  He knows that death is necessary for a security. 

Greg:  Thanks for the critic.  I tried to fix it.  I'll try to upload the fixed chapter.. ^^;; when I feel like it. :)

elxreaper:  Thanks, I'll do my best to.  

Wolf catalyst:  I always thought that Itachi was capable of depth.  He is one of those really cool, strong silent types that I wish were my own.  ~_^

lil washu:  Itachi only smiles for Naruto, because Naruto makes such a big effort.  Itachi knows that Naruto is similar to him so he smiles for him.  

rubymoon17:   I'll try to~!

cards344:  well.. here it is...

satorabonai:   ehehehe.. I couldn't help it.  After a while, people grow on each other so... Kyubi ends up loving Naruto like his own kit.  The relationship of Itachi and Naruto is similar, but with different backgrounds.  Naruto isn't just a tool...

insanechildfic:  Thanks.

sorry for being your troubles:  Thanks.. I'm glad that I answered your questions.. ^^:;

Skittles the sugar fairy:  Teeheehee.. I guess this changes things a bit.. :)

Judiann:  Thanks.  I like to think of Naruto as he would be ten years from the anime reflected in the age he is now.  It just seemed more fitting that he would be mature in the right circumstances.  

moonfairy:  Thanks~!  Naruto seems to be able to devote more of himself to those who accept him unlike Sasuke.. which is why he appeals to my Itachi.. ^^

eaglesage21:  I hope you still like it even though I diverged in this chapter. 

Gopu:  Thanks... 

psi-neko:  well.. here is the Konoha bit.  Hopefully it answers some questions.  (more like brings more up.. ^^;;;)  


	4. Kakashi

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 4-Kakashi**

_Kakashi__ sensei is stubborn_, Naruto thought as he blocked another attack.  Their little battle had been progressing steadily from the afternoon to the early evening.  The sun was beginning to set as it threw its darkening rays on the two intent combatants.  The battleground was the nearby cliffs, a place that could be damaged easily without fiscal concerns.  Jutting cliffs made a stark contrast in the fading light as their battle ravaged the harsh setting.  

"What do you know?" Naruto bit out as he savagely punched Kakashi's left arm.  He dodged a volley of punches and flipped his body backwards as Kakashi almost slammed a kunai into his right arm.  Naruto could end this battle rather quickly, but that wouldn't answer any of the questions that swarmed his mind.

_What does Kakashi sensei know about the Uchiha family?  Why does he act like he knows what is going on?  What exactly does he know?_  

He could use the technique that he had mastered with Itachi, but that would require Kyubi's chakra and he didn't want to use _that_ for Kakashi.  Besides, technically speaking, Kakashi was his instructor and he couldn't just kill his sensei.  

"What do you want to know?" Kakashi goaded, managing to block one of Naruto's kunai.  The other one pierced Kakashi's leg.  

He narrowed his eyes as he skillfully evaded Kakashi's attacks.  What if Kakashi didn't know anything, and Naruto was exerting himself for nothing?  Fury blazed in Naruto's eyes as he lashed out more fiercely.  

"Why is Uchiha Sasuke an avenger?  And why do you look at me so speculatively?" Naruto demanded as the battle intensified.  It was almost as exhilarating as his practice sessions with Itachi, though not as challenging.    

He decreased the frequency of his attacks to allow Kakashi room to breathe.  

"Why do you ask, Naruto kun?" came the deceptively sweet answer.  Naruto responded angrily as he kicked Kakashi into the air.  He jumped after Kakashi and twisted to kick his sensei with enough force to slam into the ground.  Whipping out a kunai Naruto placed it under Kakashi's chin, erringly pushing aside his sensei's forehead protector.    
  


He froze.  

"Why do you have the Sharingan?" Naruto's voice came out in a pained whisper.  _Onii__ chan_…  

Kakashi was quiet, staring into his eyes thoughtfully.

"You're a prodigy, Naruto kun.  No genin has been able to damage me with taijutsu as you have."

Naruto warily stood up, pulling away the kunai, sensing that he had passed some kind of weird test.  

"Hmph.  Obviously you won't tell me anything," Naruto said coolly, disgruntled that Kakashi was able to frustrate him to such an extent.  

_Onii__ chan would be disappointed if he saw how emotional I was_, he thought disconsolately.  He turned to return to his lodgings, he had screwed up enough for the day and he was tired.

A hand snaked around his wrist, preventing Naruto from getting too far.  He turned to face Kakashi, annoyance barely masked with sarcasm.

"Yes, Kakashi _sensei_?"

Kakashi's eyes widened a little at Naruto's brusque tone of voice and then returned to its normal lazy expression.  

"Why do you know of the Sharingan?" It would have been an intimidating demand, but it had no effect on Naruto.  

He shrugged, "None of your business."

"Then I suppose, Uchiha Sasuke is none of your business either, or why I wanted to test you," Kakashi's tone was laced with cool amusement.  

Naruto struggled to contain his ire and mentally counted how many people he had killed in the past two and a half years.  He managed to get past the number eighty when Kakashi began speaking again.

"Naruto kun?" Kakashi queried in a mocking tone, one reserved for misbehaving children.  Naruto merely raised his eyebrows and continued counting.  

An almost inaudible tapping began.  Tap..tap…tap…tap…tap…  Naruto gritted his teeth.  The sound was irritating and because of his excellent hearing skills, it was echoing in his brain.  Tap.. tap..tap..tap..tap…

"All right~!  Sheesh!" Naruto yelled out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Now then," Kakashi began in a light tone, "Sharingan?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi as he answered, "Everyone knows that the Uchiha have the Sharingan.  I was just wondering why you had one.  It must strain your body ne… _sensei_ since you weren't born with one?  At the same time, why doesn't Sasuke have one?  He seems kinda old to not have the Sharingan mastered.  Isn't he around my age?  And another thing is, he's going to be my teammate right?  He only lives as an avenger, what does he need to avenge?  It will be irritating.  That girl is also going to be a liability.  Can't I change teams or anything?  This whole thing is irritating, especially you,_ sensei_."

He was careful not to reveal any knowledge of his surrogate older brother.  He had a strange gut feeling it might be taboo.  Naruto carefully hid his surprise as Kakashi cooperated and answered his questions.  Perhaps it was his reward for beating Kakashi?

"There was a massacre a couple years ago.  There are only two Uchiha clan members alive, Sasuke and his elder brother Itachi."  So his hunch had been correct.  Sasuke was the blood brother of Itachi.  Then why did Itachi feel that Sasuke was unworthy?  Why didn't Itachi train Sasuke as he had trained himself?  Things were confusing and the intentions of the one he called onii chan were blurry.  Perhaps Itachi wanted a challenge?  Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi as his sensei continued.  "As to why Sasuke doesn't have the Sharingan yet… only he would know I suppose.  You missed out on a lot while you were gone, living with the _elderly_ couple."  And then Kakashi _winked_.  "As to changing teams, you can't.  That's too bad and now that I know you are talented, don't even try to hide it anymore.  I would like to train with you and make you even stronger…" He trailed off to glance at Naruto.  "That is… if it is even possible."

Naruto grimaced.  This pervert sensei had a good brain on his shoulders.   It was a shame that he might have to kill him in the long run.  People with decent brains were hard to find.  

"All right," Naruto said as he turned to look at the now beaming moon.  "Thanks sensei.  I suppose… I'll try not to kill them."

A hand patted his shoulder and Naruto forced himself to allow that contact.  He might be able to learn something from this pervert and he steeled himself to be patient.  Naruto needed to know more about Itachi and perhaps his own hazy past as well.  What better place to find the truth than in the place where it all began?  

"Well.  See you tomorrow Naruto kun at ten in the morning, don't come late," Kakashi smirked and then left.  

"As if you won't come late," Naruto muttered under his breath as he headed to his apartment.  Tomorrow had interesting possibilities.  For now, to occupy himself, he would rile up Sasuke and train him to be worthy of the Uchiha name.  He was sure Itachi would want that, and for his onii chan, he would do anything.  

~~

The bird was annoying.  

Cheep. Cheep, it sang.  

Naruto groaned.  Perhaps this easy life was taking its toll on him.  He punched his pillow softly, attempting to mold it to his head.  Sighing, he placed his head in the hollow he had created and closed his eyes.  

Cheep, cheep.  Cheep, cheep.  It was a disgustingly cheerful bird.  

He felt like screaming.  This was more tortuous than the tapping Kakashi did yesterday.  He blearily gazed at the alarm clock.  It was 9:30 am.  Dimly, he recalled there was something planned for the morning.  But for the life of him, he couldn't remember.  

_Ah well.  It must be unimportant_, Naruto thought as he yawned.  

He leisurely threw himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.  Twisting the knobs of the tub water, he measured the heat and let the water take its time to fill the tub.  This was one luxury he refused to waste; nice, long uninterrupted bath times.  While he waited, he brushed his teeth.  Naruto hated morning breath and that icky feeling in the morning when the mouth felt dry and phlegm filled.  

Once the bath was ready he slowly dipped himself in the steaming water, sighing with contentment as he did so.  Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts drift to yesterday's happenings.  

_Uchiha__ Sasuke… masaka.. could the darkness in Itachi be related to the Uchiha clan massacre? _It was a high possibility and Naruto contemplated its implications.  Knowing Itachi's nature and the first conversation they had.  Itachi probably killed the rest of his family members for failing to perform their obligations.  Still, there had to be something more that he wasn't seeing.

_But why did he spare Sasuke?  Familial love?  Hmm…_  

**Perhaps you can ask him when you see him again, kit.**

Naruto faintly smiled.  _Otou__ san… _

Soft waves of brilliant red chakra rippled the surface of the water.  

_Why won't you create your own body?  I don't want you to… disappear.  I can feel you merging into me… I don't want that to happen!_

**Kit… it is inevitable.  **

_But you can be free.  The seal is gone!  Why must you be stubborn and stay in me?  I don't want you to leave me forever…_

Naruto furrowed his brows in anguish as he gazed at his own reflection.  Clear blue eyes filled with sadness and longing gazed back at him.  There were crimson shadows lurking inside his reflection.  

**It was the nature of the seal, and I approve of it.  I will stay with you as long as you live.**

_Demo… I won't be able to speak with you… or ask advice.  Your rational thoughts would disappear!  Leave my body Kyubi otou san!_

Grief enveloped his being and Naruto fought the urge to weep.  It was such a beautiful poignant sorrow.

**If I leave, you will die.  Your body is reliant on my chakra.  I would rather disappear. __**

****

_Then we'll find a way…_

**It it too late, my worthy kit.**

_There's gotta be something…_

**I was happy…**

_Otou__ san!  Please!_

**It would be over soon, at the most a couple more weeks.  It is more difficult to differentiate my thoughts from yours.  Your thoughts are becoming mine.**

He cried openly, tears spilling over his cheeks, landing with a soft hiss onto the steaming bathwater.  

_I don't want you to go.  _

**It may be the last I may speak with you kit.  In human terms, know that I love you as my son, even though you are the son of the one who sealed me.  **

Naruto shivered.  It was the first time they ever spoke of the incident where Kyubi was sealed.  

_The son of the one who sealed you?__  What are you talking about otou san?!_

There was no answer and Naruto submerged himself in confusion and grief.  Kyubi, the one presence who had never left him would be absorbed, and there was nothing he could do about it.  Raising his head to take a breath of air, Naruto morosely stared at the tiles.  He felt more alone than ever.  

_Onii__ chan?__  Where are you?  _

~~

"You're late!" Naruto's female teammate screamed as he strolled into the clearing at the bright and early hour of noon.  

"I am?" Naruto answered, honestly surprised.  He had totally forgotten about the team meeting and had walked there accidentally.

Sasuke merely looked up at him before turning away to ignore him.  Naruto mockingly grinned.  It seemed that the younger brother was an arrogant prick.    

"Naruto kun," came the sing song voice of his sensei as Kakashi casually appeared.  "You were late, weren't you?"

"How about you Kakashi sensei!  You were later than I was!" He retorted crossly, although a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.  This sensei was impossible, but in a morbid way, was entertaining.  

Blithely Kakashi ignored Naruto's comment and continued to speak.  "Today we will train."  Picking up weights from some weird subspace pocket, Kakashi handed out weights to each of them.  Naruto narrowed his eyes.  

_Don't tell me…_

"Put these on your legs and arms, it's cross training time!" Kakashi declared gleefully.  Naruto groaned.  It was elementary training all over again.  

Gamely, he put on the weights over the weights he already had on.  It never crossed Naruto's mind to ever take off the weights he previously had on because it was a memory from his days with Itachi.  

"Follow me," came the cheerful order from Kakashi.  His sensei began jogging toward the surrounding woods.  Naruto easily ran by his sensei's side.  

"Ne sensei…  why don't we race?" Naruto asked, eager to spice up the training.  

Kakashi shook his head as he responded seriously, "You shouldn't overdo it Naruto kun.  Especially since you are carrying twice the normal weight and you aren't sufficiently recovered from yesterday's… exercise."

Naruto smirked.  "So… I guess it wore you out eh Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow and ran.  

"Then I'll torture Sasuke kun," Naruto deliberately thought aloud as he trailed back to his lagging teammates.

He slowed his pace to match Sasuke and mischievously grinned at Itachi's younger brother.  

"Ne…" Naruto prodded the heavily breathing boy.  Sure, they had been running for about an hour, but that meant nothing to Naruto.  

Sasuke did not deign to answer.  

"Che… you're boring…slowpoke," Naruto insulted as he sped up, inwardly laughing as Sasuke struggled to quicken his pace.  Itachi's younger brother was nothing like him.  No strength, no drive, no menacing aura.  Naruto was disappointed.  Sasuke was no fun and didn't have the strength to make up for it.  

He ran ahead of his teammates but behind his sensei.  Naruto dropped his happy go lucky façade.  He was tired and lonely.  

_Kyubi… onii san… _

Something whizzed by his face, missing his eye by 2 mm.  Surprised but cautious, he quizzically glanced over at his teammates and then his sensei.  None of them seemed to be paying attention.  He veered off path to find the thing that caught him off guard.  Either he was losing his touch.. or.. it was the one person who could catch him by surprise.  Heart in his throat, he found the offending weapon and pulled it from the ground.  Attached was a tiny scroll.  

Looking around hastily, ensuring that no one was observing him, Naruto clumsily unrolled the scroll.

It was Itachi's barely legible scrawl.  

His heart pounded in his chest cavity as he read the contents. 

_Naruto.___

_The chuunin examination._

_Find Gaara, defeat him.  _

_I will come for you then._

It was unsigned, but the chakra signature was undeniably Itachi's.  

He ran back to the path to rejoin his teammates.  _Soon_, Naruto thought eagerly.  He dashed up to Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled out energetically.  "When are the chuunin examinations?"

Kakashi sensei looked at him with bored eyes as he responded, "Four months… why?"

"Because I have to go up in ranks as soon as possible," Naruto exclaimed arrogantly.  "I just want to know how much time I need to prepare."

"Naruto kun.  Don't worry, I'll train you to become a chuunin."

"Honto ni?"  Naruto smiled as he looked up at Kakashi sensei.  "Thanks!"

_Four more months,_ Naruto felt the blood rush through his body.  

_He will come for me then.  _

_Onii__ chan…_

~~

AN: Another crazy chapter is out.  Teehee.. I'm really impressed by the frequency of my chapters.  *Reprimands self for putting aside school work*  Ah well.. this is more fun than preparing for an icky speech.

I hope this chapter isn't so bad.  If there are any errors, please notify me and I will do my best to correct them in a timely manner.

One more time though… this is a no pairing story.  Sometimes, due to the nature of my writing style, it may seem as if there are.. but it is purely platonic.  Naruto likes…er… loves Itachi as his older brother, and thinks of Kakashi as his teacher and potential victim (as in someone to kill).  

Response to reviewers:

Drownin' in my tears:  wow.. you reviewed every one of my chapters.  Thank  you very  much!  It is very encouraging.  

Shadow Eclipse:  Yes, snake boy orochimaru will be in my story albeit a bit later.  

Eaglesage21:  Thanks.  I really like this Naruto too.  :P

Pyr00tje:  teehee.. Naruto is really strong and in this fanfic.. I just sped up the process a bit.  In the manga, with only a few concentrated sessions he seemed to catch onto to things really well.  So I just applied that to this story, only making the intensive training period two and a half years.  Thanks for reviewing so faithfully.

Wolfs catalyst:  Thanks.  Hmm.. Well.. Naruto learns a lot here too.  Although he only scratches on the surface of things.  In the next chapter, a lot of thing would probably be clarified.  

Drazen_Flames:  Teehee, I guess you'll like this chapter then… because Naruto isn't even really scratched by Kakashi.  Thanks for reviewing.

Sorry for being your troubles:  Thanks for reviewing again.  Um… Seeing as how I am hooked on this story myself, I'll probably update really soon, after I get my annoying speech and English essay out of the way. J

Silverknight7:  Thanks for your constant reviews.  They are really encouraging.  

TokehGecko:  Wow… you actually reviewed my story!!  *Dances in joy*  I really love your stories and it's very gratifying to see that you like mine as well.  Well, I hope you like how my story is developing.  I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil  my story… so.. :P  I look forward to reading more of your stories and thank very much for reviewing mine.  

~~

Preview:

"You can't be serious.  You're scared of Mr. No Eye Brows?  What kind of avenger are you?"


	5. Battle

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 5-Battle**

Naruto was ill.  He groaned as he twisted uncomfortably in his stifling blankets.  He cursed his existence as sweat dripped from his feverish head.  He _never_ was sick.  But it seemed that even never had its limits.  It had been a few weeks since the 'intensive training session' and one morning, he couldn't get out of bed.  His vision was too defined to a point where it exhausted his brain and his movements were clumsy.  It felt as if someone placed his spirit in another vessel that was far too enhanced.  The fever soon followed and he couldn't remember the last time he was coherent.  

Something cool pressed against his forehead and he relaxed.  Soon, it began to heat up and Naruto moaned.  It was removed and replaced with another cool cloth.  This process continued for a hazy amount of time and Naruto felt thankful to whoever was by his side as he slipped in and out of consciousness.  

"Naruto."

It was a soft enticing whisper.  A voice he had longed to hear more times than he could count.  He mumbled words, desperate to communicate with the one person he had longed to see. 

"Ita…ch…i," he murmured painstakingly as he blindly reached for the once familiar arms.  

"Shh… silly child, becoming ill like this.  It is unlike you Naruto," the voice chided softly, concern softening the reprimand.  

A hand grasped his searching one.  It was callused with the constant usage of kunais and advanced jutsus.  Naruto relaxed.   _Itachi_, his weary mind sighed in relief.  Naruto blearily struggled to open his eyes.  Even if this was a dream, he wanted to see his onii chan to get  him through the last three months before the chuunin examination.  

Blood-red Sharingan eyes met his as he struggled to focus.  _Those advanced eyes.  It has to be…onii chan…_ A rough hand covered his eyes.  

"Don't make the effort Naruto.  Your body has not properly adjusted."

If he had the energy to cry, Naruto would have cried his out heart.  His onii chan was here, taking care of him.  He fell into a dreamless sleep, comforted by the presence of his most precious person.  

~~

He opened his eyes and was startled to see how vibrant the normally drab colors of his apartment looked.  If he tried hard enough, he could see _through_ the walls to see the chakra colors of different people.  He sat up abruptly, uncertainty marring his cheerful features.  __

_I could have sworn that Itachi… was it all a dream?_

He looked at his hands.  They looked the same, and yet there was suppleness that wasn't there before.  He flexed them experimentally, stunned to feel the raw power that flowed through them.  

Naruto frowned.  Something was wrong.  He could feel it in his gut.  It was something so terrible, his insides were twisting in agony.

_KYUBI!  _Naruto wept bitterly as he realized what had happened.  Kyubi… was gone.  Kyubi had been fully absorbed, causing his body to change in response.  His shoulders shook as loud, frame-wracking sobs echoed in the empty apartment.  The fusion was complete and there would no longer be any soft intimate conversations with the creature he had cast as his father figure.  

He drew his knees up to his chin and curled up on his bed, howling his pain to the unresponsive walls.  He grieved for the Kyubi who had claimed to love him.  The Kyubi who had been an ever constant presence for thirteen years of his short eventful life.  If he could trade in the power he felt rushing through his body to return the Kyubi, he would not hesitate to do so.  

He called for the Kyubi in his mind, longing for the answer he knew would not come.  

_Kyubi-!  Kyubi... Otou san!! OTOU SAN--! _

He ran in the labirynth of his mind, desperate to find the familiar blazing red chakra.  The halls were empty and twisted into darkness.  

Tears spilled over his cheek unheeded.  

He screamed to fill the silence in his mind and was met...with nothing.

Kyubi otou san was… gone. 

So he coped in the only way he knew how… he wept.

~~

He didn't know how long he sat on his bed, blindly staring out the window.  It was a full moon, he noted unconsciously.  Kyubi had loved full moons.  He said that the moon brought out a softer side in all creation and caused the ocean waves to dance across the world.  The stars shined dimly in comparison to the brightly shining light and Naruto was hard-pressed not to break the window that enclosed him in the tight confines of his room.  

He couldn't recall how long he had been ill.  He briefly noticed that his teachers had stopped by from the food on his bedside table, and the notes they had left.  His teammates had visited him too, leaving scattered blossoms that were now wilted in despair.  

He frankly could care less.  He was alone, more so than ever, until he was reunited with Itachi.  If he had been looking into a mirror, Naruto would have been surprised to see the cold, distant look in his own eyes.    

Feeling the physical urge to use his bathroom facilities, he clumsily climbed out of bed to walk to the bathroom.  His unnaturally fast reflexes stopped him from bumping into the furniture in his path.  After using the toilet, he stumbled back into his bedroom, gazing morosely at the window.  His eyes came to rest on a small kunai that hung loosely on a branch just outside his window.  Morbidly curious and eager to distract his thoughts, he opened the window and grasped the kunai.  

It was a scroll.  

Hesitantly, he opened the scroll.  He knew that Itachi was aware that Kyubi played an active role in Naruto's life and Naruto wondered what Itachi had written.  Besides, if the scroll was here, it meant that Itachi taking care of him wasn't a delusion.  

_Onii__ chan_…

Carefully, painfully aware of his newfound strength, he opened the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_I am watching you.  Recover.  _

_Be strong, the Kyubi is always with you in your strength. _

_Until the chuunin examinations... be patient._

He gently closed the scroll and turned to survey the mess that had become his room.  Food littered the room.  Obviously the people attending him had been focused on feeding him.  A cynical wry smile made it's way onto his mouth.  Be patient.  What kind of words were those?  How could he be patient when he was so alone?  

Footsteps turned his attention to his door.  Someone was coming.  He tried to use his eyes to see through the door, but his vision swam.  It seemed there were certain time limitations on using the ability to see through solid objects.

Swiftly moving to his doorway, he slipped kunais onto his finger, prepared to kill.  The door creaked open and Iruki sensei appeared holding a basket of fruits and vegetables.  

Sighing softly in relief, Naruto dropped the kunai into his pockets.  

"Iruki sensei," he weakly greeted his academy sensei.  Even his voice sounded strange to him.  It would take a lot of adjusting to get used to his evolved body.

"Naruto?!  You shouldn't be out of bed," Iruka scolded gently as he pushed Naruto back into bed.  Naruto complied and lied down.  Sounds of things being carefully rearranged pervaded the apartment and he struggled to keep his eyes open.    

He wanted to forget, but Kyubi would not approve of such cowardly behavior.  

"Here Naruto.  Please drink this," Iruka said gently as he pulled Naruto up to a sitting position.  Iruka gave him a cup containing murky vegetable juice.  Automatically complying, Naruto drank the juice only to spit it out in disgust.  

"Yuck! Iruka sensei are you trying to poison me?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.  

Iruka grabbed towels that were near his bed and wiped down the blankets.  "Naruto, it is a highly concentrated vegetable juice that will heal you quickly.  Be more thankful, it docked at least 30% of my meager teacher's pay!"    

"Oh..." Naruto replied sheepishly.  A part of him always forgot the finer things in life such as bills and food.  He supposed he should be more thankful toward the Hokage who provided practically everything for him.  

Iruka looked at him seriously, then pointedly gazed at the cup.  Naruto gulped uncertainly.  What was the point in having power if you couldn't win in a psychological battle?  Pinching his nose with one hand, Naruto reluctantly swallowed the vile concoction.  

Iruka smiled in relief.  "That should make up for all the nutrients you lost while you were ill."

"How long was I sick?"

"A week.  Kakashi sensei said in passing that you didn't arrive for training one day.  I was worried and stopped by to find you with a blazing fever.  I'm glad you're all right, Naruto," Iruka explained kindly, concern deepening the soft brown of Iruka's eyes.   

Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes as his respect for the chuunin teacher rose up several notches.  

"Thank you sensei!" he cried out as he fell to embrace the soft-hearted teacher.  

"Naruto, if you have.. uh.. any problems, don't hesitate to come to me all right?  I remember the loneliness of being an orphan.. so.."

Naruto nodded mutely, he was too choked up to speak.  

_Kyubi otou san.__  I'll try my best to live for the both of us.  _

~~

It only took a couple of days to be back in commission.  Kakashi's eyes lit up in relief when Naruto strolled into the training grounds.  Training was difficult because had to suppress his speed and strength.  Especially since during the mock battles with Sasuke, he didn't want to kill Itachi's younger brother accidentally.

The missions were tedious and boring.  Rarely did Naruto actually participate in them.  Who would want to weed out a garden and search for missing cats?  He personally wanted to help the cat escape when he saw the hideous owner, but as a shinobi, his opinion didn't matter.

Like any other day, they were before the committee that handed out missions.  Glaring at the Hokage, Naruto demanded a mission that was not a D class mission.  After a minute of focused staring, the Hokage nodded.  

"Here is your mission then.  You will escort a gentleman to the Country of the Wave."

Naruto smiled in response and paused when the Hokage continued to speak.  

"Be careful Naruto..."

He blinked in surprise.  Since when did so many people care for him?  A part of his consciousness felt guilty since he did not reciprocate their concern.  Only one person held his loyalty and that was Itachi.

"Hai..." he responded quietly as he left the room, ignoring the questioning glances of his teammates.  His teammates were liabilities.  Still, it was his duty since he was on the team in the interim to insure their survival, especially Uchiha Sasuke.  

The moment was ruined by a drunken yell.  The man they had to escort was big-boned and tall.  A loose work shirt cut off at the shoulders covered his well-muscled frame and a big straw hat barely concealed grayed hair.  

"So these brats are going to escort me?  Are they good enough?" the client drawled.  

"There is a jounin among them, so it should be fine Tazuna san," one of the shinobi on the committee answered calmly.  

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, we'll meet up at the western gate in one hour," interjected Kakashi.  

Naruto walked home without verbally acknowledging the orders.  Once he was there, he searched in his closet for the cloak he had set aside almost seven months ago.  

_It's been seven months..._ he smiled bitterly.  _Who would've thought so much would change?_

Finding the cloak, he tugged it out and inhaled the fabric.  Scents from his previous travels still clung stubbornly to the cloth.  The cloth itself was nothing spectacular.  It was simply a well-made black cloth designed to hang loosely about his body and serve as a ward against the nippy nights.  Naruto reached back into the closet to pull out his traveling outfit which consisted of loose black pants with pockets that were so finely stitched the pants looked as if it didn't have any.  Here, Naruto proceeded to fill the pockets with kunais and little shurikens.  As an afterthought, he added thirty medicinal needles.  Finally, he retrieved his black shirt.  It was more of a tank top, but it served its purpose.  The fabric retained heat better than the most expensive of cashmere and was durable.  These also had well-placed hidden pockets where he placed several scrolls.  Quickly changing into the clothes, Naruto briefly glanced at the mirror and dashed to the meeting place.  He was early, but it didn't matter, he had nothing better to do.

~~

It had happened very quickly.  One moment they had been alone and the next moment, there was a huge sword flying toward them.  Reacting instinctually, Naruto pushed the client and Sakura down, relying on Sasuke to be smart enough to duck.  

He did and Naruto was relieved.  There was some merit to the rumor that Sasuke was a genius rookie.  

The air around them thickened, creating a mist.  Naruto saw a shadow moving quickly toward their client and swiftly blocked the huge sword with a kunai.  It wouldn't do for the drunken man to die.  The opponent kicked at his side, and he effortlessly dodged it.  Becoming a blur, Naruto punched the clone, disintegrating it.  

The enemy was well-built and tall.  He mentally grumbled about his own height.  Why did he have to be so short anyway?  Tiny eyebrows graced beady eyes and he was shirtless.  From the aura of the enemy, it was apparent to Naruto that the shinobi was well-versed in death.  

_He's probably a jounin level enemy_, Naruto thought coolly.  An idea sparked in his head as he speculatively turned to look at Kakashi.  It would be entertaining to watch a jounin level battle.      

He glanced over at Sakura.  Her arms were trembling, but she  bravely moved to stand in front of Tazuna san.  

_Not a  bad response for her first battle.  Now then, let's see how Sasuke is doing.  _

Perhaps if he was a rookie, his eyes would reflect the same fear that Sakura and Sasuke expressed.  Maybe he would have been stifled by the killing intent heavy in the atmosphere that seemed to frighten his teammates.  These thoughts did nothing to hide his disappointment in Itachi's younger brother.  Fear emanated from his shaking form and Sasuke seemed intent on putting himself out of his own misery.  

"Oy... Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, his voice laced with disapproval.  

Sasuke jerked in response, staring at the intense jounin battle that was just beginning. 

His voice was cold and perhaps a bit cruel as Naruto remarked, "You can't be serious.  You're scared of Mr. No Eye Brows?  What kind of avenger are you?"

Sasuke came out of his reverie, lifting his eyes to glare at Naruto.  Naruto grinned to piss Sasuke off.  Now that reaction was much better.  

A part of him thought to reveal his own killing intent, but Naruto had a feeling it would scare off his teammates and the enemy.  He sighed and turned to watch the escalating battle.  

Each of the enemy's attacks were well thought out and he moved excellently.  That shinobi would have been a fun opponent had Naruto felt like fighting, but this battle was Kakashi's.  Kakashi was also very fluid in his moves.  The battle was similar to a well-choreographed ballet full of leaps and spins that would make the normal eye dizzy and was a pleasure to watch.  

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the enemy perform a jutsu.  He hoped Kakashi would be prepared to evade this weird technique and was disappointed to see him become trapped in a ball of water.  

_Aw..now__ I have to show off_, Naruto thought dejectedly.  He really didn't like to reveal his own cards.  

The enemy created another water bunshin and stalked over to them.  Silently, Naruto went through the seals in his mind to create a Kage bunshin.  All he had to do was free Kakashi so the jounins could resume their fight.  A part of him didn't understand why the enemy didn't kill Kakashi by slicing through the water prison.  It would be less messier that way, but since Naruto was given an opportunity to save his clumsy teacher, he wasn't one to waste it.  

Naruto sent the Kage bunshin to play with the mizu bunshin and moved as quickly as he could toward the real opponent using the shadows as his cover.  Due to his immeasurable speed, it took less than half a second.  

"Ano…" Naruto said mischievously as he tapped the shoulder of the mist shinobi.  "Do you mind releasing Kakashi sensei and finishing your battle?  It's kind of boring the way it is now."

He evaded the sword as Naruto put his hands in front of him placating manner and laughed sheepishly.  "Please don't misunderstand, I don't want to fight you.  You're too weak for my tastes.  Just finish the battle," he goaded as he easily dodged the angry attacks from the enemy.  Pretending to be clumsy, he fell against the arm that was holding the prison and twisted it just a little so that it would reflexively pull away.  

Smiling in victory as the prison collapsed, he jumped away and nodded at Kakashi.  Now they would finish the battle and they could complete their mission.  

"Naruto," Kakashi said sternly.  "Stop fooling around and protect your teammates."

He shrugged, pointedly gesturing to his kage bunshin that was playing with the water bunshin.  

"Just listen to me on this one," Kakashi requested solemnly.  Nodding, he zipped back to stand next to Sakura and their client.  From Kakashi's request, it was obvious he planned on using some humongous jutsu.  Perhaps he would see the famed mist technique of the water dragon? 

Kakashi stood deceptively still across from the enemy.  They rushed at each and dodged the subsequent attacks.  

_Sharingan eh?__  Hypnotism at its finest,_ Naruto sat down on a leaf branch, keeping a careful eye on his teammates.  

"Water Dragon no jutsu" Kakashi exclaimed and the dragon devoured the enemy.  Seeing the wave of water coming toward them, Naruto sighed and pulled the client and Sakura up onto the tree.  

He stood up abruptly.  There was someone nearby with a powerful bloodline ability.  He slowly turned to look around himself.  

_Where?  Close by… the enemy!_

Naruto sprinted toward the enemy drawing out his medicinal needles.  He threw them at the oncoming person and wasn't surprised when they were deflected easily.  His eyes narrowed as ice needles were thrown at him.  Naruto thought that bloodline limit had been wiped out.

"You… you're of that mist bloodline aren't you?" Naruto addressed the masked figure who was taller than him by a few inches.  

"Yes… forgive me, but we will go now," the mysterious opponent replied as he slung the enemy over his shoulders and disappeared.  Kakashi cursed and began to fall forward, weakened by his continuous use of the Sharingan.

Naruto summoned a few bunshins to hold him up.  

"Oy old man.  We need a place to rest," Naruto said demandingly.  

"Ah, yes," the client replied.  "We're almost to my house anyway, you guys can rest there."

Shimmering red eyes observed the scene contemplatively and vanished, as if he had never been there at all.  

~~

AN:  Hmm.. I actually don't like the flow of this chapter… but oh well.  Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing.  

Response to reviewers:

drownin' in my tears:  Here's another chapter.  Thanks for reviewing.

Moonfairy:  Thanks for updating.. and yes there will be some Naruto-Haku interaction.. nothing romantic.

Emeraldblossom:  Thanks.. I'll try to.. depends on my muse…

Rubymoon17:  Thanks for reviewing.  I'll try to update soon.. 

Insanechildfanfic:  Thanks.  I'm glad you like it.

Ccs_lover:  Couples are hard to work with for me.  You have to deal with messy emotions and another thing is, they become very predictable after a while… I'm glad you appreciate the fact that I don't like to write about couples… ^^:; I think that's why I enjoy writing this fic more than the other ones I am working one.

Satorabonai:  Naruto is the strongest character in this fic.  Especially after being fully integrated with the kyubi.  But he doesn't like to show it since he still grieving internally.

Pale pilsen:  So far Naruto is a good guy in that he hasn't really killed anyone after arriving at Konoha.  Traveling with Itachi desensitized Naruto to killing so he could easily kill, he just prefers to keep the killing intent to himself because his teammates are so sheltered.

Angel_from_hell:  Sorry.. he had to go…

Sorry for being your troubles:  thanks for faithfully reading my chapters.. I'm glad that I have a dedicated reader.. it makes me feel better.. J

Tjal:  Maybe he will.. in regards to Jiraiya.. but.. that's uncertain.  I'm still trying to work out the kinks in my storyline and which ending (when I get to it) I will set my heart on.  Sasuke was cool to a certain point.. and then he just went downhill.  He became irritating.

Thu6666:  Thanks for being concerned for me.  I'll try not to.  

Shadow eclipse:  Well.. at first they will fight… that's somewhat of a given since Itachi wants Naruto to fight with Gaara.. anything else after that.. we'll have to see.

Eaglesage21:  Teeehee.. glad that you like my portrayal of Naruto.

Cookie6:  Thanks… I will

Pyr00tje:  Thanks… I suppose it's a moment of inspiration.. and my work is slow right now.. so for the interim I have a lot of time..

Ramensquirrel:  I hope you like it..

Canalvorfeed1:  Thanks.  I hope it continues to be an enjoyable read.

Zsych:  First of all.. no pairings… he's powerful and isn't really interested in anyone right now… especially since he is still recovering from the loss of kyubi.  Another thing is, he's blindly loyal to Itachi and instinctually knows that liking someone else will become a conflict of interest later on.  About the Orochimaru thing.. I'll really have to think about it.  Thanks for your suggestions..

EvilP:  Hopefully this chapter met your expectations..

Oven roast COW:  ^^;; well.. gomen.. but kyubi is gone now… _

Cerillion:  It does!!! Sasuke should get over it.  I mean… Itachi is his only family member now.

Silverknight7:  You sound like me!  Putting off course work so I could do more enjoyable things.. like writing this.. ^^;;

Kkoganei:  Hmm… I thought I gave SOC puppet credit when I used Itachi as a spy in my other work.  I guess I'll have to check that… btw.. the SOC puppet's stories are my absolute fav.. I wish I could write like that person.. *dreams*

Dalphin crage:  Teeheehee... I think Naruto is capable of being tough.  He had to go through so much emotionally, so it makes him stronger and able to deal with things most people cannot.  About Itachi, I suppose I just wanted to humanize him. J

Greg: me myself and I:  Thanks for reviewing.. Hopefully this chapter was bearable.. ^^;;;;;

~~

Preview:  

"You're just like me, a tool…"


	6. Snow

**T****itle: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 6-Snow**

He was in a dark corridor, slowly trudging through the water that seemed to suddenly appear beneath his feet.  The walls were a dark grimy yellow, and there was a strange ethereal glowing about them, allowing him enough light to see.  The rippling of water echoed on the barren walls and he shivered.  The scenery reminded him of where the Kyubi had been sealed.  The Kyubi who would never return.  

He frowned bitterly, remembering that the only person.. or rather creature he could call paternal, was gone.  

He continued to walk down the corridor, stopping when he hit a dead end.  What was he supposed to do now?  

The wall shook as if in response to his unspoken question, creating waterfalls of dust that made him cough.  It made a deafening noise that rang loudly in his ears.  The wall parted, revealing another corridor.  Gamely, he stepped through, wary but determined to see this weird dream sequence through.

Wait… dream sequence… so this was a dream.  Naruto sighed in relief and tried to wake up.  He couldn't and began walking.  

After walking for an indeterminable period of time, he found himself standing in front of a barred door that was ajar.  It brought nostalgic memories of the times Kyubi and he had spent together.

_He was walking down a dim corridor, head downcast in loneliness.  He was alone.  The kids made fun of him and abused him.  He was in pain and longed for someone paternal, someone he could curl up and cry with.  He heard a muffled growl and looked up, surprise etched on his face.  Wasn't this his mind?  Shouldn't he be the only thing in it?  Curious, he ran toward the source of the noise, coming upon a huge set of barred gates.  Cruel red eyes glared down at him, rendering him speechless for a few seconds._

_"Sugoi~~~!"__ Naruto exclaimed as the body of the creature came into view.  _

**_Brat… what are you doing here? _**_The voice demanded, its strong voice echoed in his head.  _

_"I didn't know I had you in my mind!  This is so cool!" _

_The eyes narrowed as it continued to observe him.  Naruto grinned and walked up to the bars.  He energetically jumped back when a clawed paw swooped down at him.  _

_"Wow.. you must be strong.  It must be nice to be strong," Naruto babbled eagerly, ecstatic that someone would listen to him.  "Who are you anyway?"_

**_I am the Kyubi.  How I long to be out of this cage._**__

_"How did you get sealed here anyway?  It's kind of weird to be sealed in a person isn't it?" _

**_Insolent child! _**_The Kyubi roared as it threw itself against the cage, causing the bars to tremble but not break.  **I would be free were it not for that cursed seal.  **_****

_Naruto looked up, seeing a slip of paper that had 'seal' written on it.  Cautiously, he jumped several times trying to reach it.  He kept missing by several feet. _

_Sheepishly he looked up at the Kyubi, blue eyes wide with innocence and barely masked longing.  "Ne… until I find a way to free you, will you be my friend?  I promise I will get you out somehow.."_

_The Kyubi gazed contemplatively at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. It searched him and he felt as if he entire soul was being analyzed.   He looked up unabashedly, hoping with all his might, that this strange creature in his mind would be his friend.  _

_The voice was softer as it answered, **So**** be it.**_

****

He snorted.  He had been dreaming in a dream, which was weird.  He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from the precious memories, and slipped through the barred gates.  He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, barely making out the dark silhouette of a box.  Hesitantly, he walked toward it, feeling in his gut the heavy significance of the box.  Carefully, he put each of his hands on the sides of the lid, and lifted.  

The box contained scrolls.  Hastily Naruto pulled them out, eager to see what was contained in them.  Hands slightly shaking, he unraveled one, and was barraged with visions.  He saw himself through the eyes of the Kyubi, small and insignificant, but radiating such innocence and wonder.  He felt the love that was slowly ingratiating itself into the heart of the author of the scrolls.

Kyubi otou san had left the scrolls for him, scrolls relating the mysterious past of his adopted father.  Tears began to leak out of his eyes, and he swore to himself that he would return and see every one of them.  He picked a scroll that had a red tinge to it, wondering why it was glowing so strongly.  

The images in this one was associated with more powerful emotions and he was swamped with the figure of a man on a huge toad.  Fierce blue eyes crowned with billowing shaggy blond hair sadly gazed at him.  This man's cloak swung wildly due to the fierce wind generated by his own tails.  Power radiated from this tiny human's form, and hesitation colored the scene.  Naruto was startled as he felt himself being pulled into the scene by a heavy force and everything became a dull black.

He heard a cacophony of sounds and opened his eyes blearily.  He was in a vision in his dream… this night of rest was restless and almost wearisome.  

There were shinobi fighting a huge shadow.  Naruto turned to gaze carefully at the shadow and stood up abruptly.  If he wasn't mistaken, that was the Kyubi in his full form.  Awe-struck he gazed at the power that rolled out in waves.  No wonder Kyubi otou san wanted to be free.  The freed form was beautiful and deadly, something to be reckoned with.  Nine tails gleamed in the dim light of the moon and a sleek body glistened as Kyubi flexed in response to the punitive attacks of the Leaf village.  Naruto ran toward the Kyubi, tears in his eyes, and stopped as a toad appeared.  He felt someone run through him and realized that he was just an observer in a past memory, with the added bonus of feeling the emotions of Kyubi.      

He turned at the same time that Kyubi did to face an ugly toad with a tiny human on its head.  He fit the earlier description and Naruto was startled to see a reflection of his own blue eyes in the man.  

_Who is this guy?_

The man stared directly at Naruto mournfully before turning back to Kyubi.

"Kyubi," the man began in a clear baritone. "Will you not leave our village?"  

**You humans have trespassed on knowledge that is forbidden.  I will not.** The voice echoed for miles, authority strengthening the Kyubi's voice.

The man bowed his head in sorrow as he replied, "Then I ask forgiveness from you and my son for what I am about to do." 

The man's hands swiftly performed a jutsu as he chanted.  Naruto saw and felt Kyubi's agony as it was pulled into its spiritual form, its body accompanying it.  He saw a baby boy that had a disturbing similarity to himself in the hands of the man, and saw two chakras, red and blue, fuse into one, swirling and sending whiplashes of wind across the valley, finally settling above the baby's stomach.  

Kyubi in his final glimpse of the world, felt surprised as he saw his captor's face enveloped in grief.  

"My precious son," the young man wept softly.  "Forgive me."  And all became distorted and gray.  

The scene lingered on his mind as he was transported back to the chamber in his mind, tears spilling over his cheeks.  

~~

"Oy~~~!! Naruto!" 

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming again.  He saw a hand coming down at his head, and saw stars on impact.  Pain followed soon after.

"Ow!" he yelled out angrily, glaring at the masked perpetuator.  "What kind of wake-up call is that?!" 

Kakashi sweat dropped and answered gamely, "You overslept.  It's training time."

"What happened to your wounds?" Naruto asked and took in Kakashi's appearance.  Kakashi was leaning on a crutch and oozed exhaustion.  "Oh…"

Naruto leisurely stretched and yawned, to piss Kakashi off.  He dodged the flying pillows as he intentionally loosened his muscles like a cat to prolong his time in bed.  Naruto hid a smile as Kakashi's forehead started popping veins.  It was a good comedic relief after the vision he had.  

"Ne… sensei.. if you hit me with a pillow and knock me out, I won't be able to get up," Naruto said teasingly as he winked at Kakashi.

He avoided another clumsy hand and jumped out of bed energetically.  

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up in response, surprised at the serious tone of voice.

"You know they will return, don't you?"

He nodded his head.  

"Will you stop hiding your strength?"  Kakashi glanced away, shame softening his voice as he continued, "I'm not strong enough right now to fight them."

"Sensei… you damaged that no eye-browed freak pretty badly.  He'll be back around the time you're healed…"

"I know.  It's just that younger shinobi worries me.  You might have to kill…" Kakashi began hesitantly, he seemed to hate himself for having to request such a thing.

Naruto closed his eyes in quiet contemplation., debating on whether or not he should disclose information that would contradict what he gave the Hokage.  Coming to a decision, he quietly responded. "Sensei… I've killed many times before.  It's just that I don't want to scare my teammates away with the intensity of my killing intent."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.  "So.. my initial hunch was correct.  Who trained you?"

With his trademark smirk, Naruto answered in a sing song voice, "I can't tell you."  

Kakashi ruefully smiled and nodded.  "Well… then please train with your teammates."

"Sure."

~~

Naruto laughed as he saw Sakura casually walk up the tree, while Sasuke struggled.  He didn't try walking on the tree as of yet because he didn't want to depress his teammates.  Keeping his mirth to himself, he skipped up the tree, whistling out of tune.  Pretending to ignore the glares of his teammates he accidentally slipped and caught himself on a branch that would be more adequately called a twig.  

"Naruto," Kakashi said sternly.  "Train with more weights on."

Gamely complying, Naruto jumped down and strapped on the weights, and groaned.  They were the super ultra specialty item of chakra draining weights that built up chakra endurance… or something of the like.

"Sensei!  Where did you get these?  These are rare items that even I couldn't find!" Naruto exclaimed exaggeratedly.  

Kakashi bopped him on the head with the crutch.  "Just train."

Naruto walked up the tree unsteadily.  The added weights were really burdensome and the chakra draining effect made it more difficult for him to control his chakra.  Especially since he had more of it now.  Carefully, he analyzed the seals buried into the weights and adjusted his chakra to be as efficient as possible.  Too much chakra, and it would all be sucked into the weights, too little and he wouldn't be able to walk on the trees at all.  This was all troublesome.  

So intent was he on his task, that he failed to notice that his teammates had hollered at him to go home and continued to train diligently.  He wouldn't be able to sleep without overcoming this difficulty anyway.  A week passed quickly as he assimilated the knowledge required to master the weird weights.  

"Naruto… you can stop now.  You need to eat and sleep too you know," Kakashi suggested as he kneeled next to Naruto on the tree.  "Besides," he continued, "I would like my weights back."

"Kakashi sensei… look!  I mastered it!" Naruto yelled out  joyfully as he danced on the branch, upside down.  He noted the look of surprise on Kakashi's face and filed it away to think on later.  

"Good job Naruto!" Kakashi congratulated, pride in his voice.  "When we return to Konoha, I can't wait to train you one on one.  Your potential is probably greater than mine." 

Naruto beamed as he declared, "I'm going to be greatest ninja ever!"

"Now give me back my weights," Kakashi demanded.  

"Yada… you're not recovered anyway," Naruto replied quickly.  He wasn't giving up the weights when he had barely mastered them.  They were really rare and fun to train with.  "Go home and rest Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked at him heavily, impatience seeping out of his face.  Seeing an opportunity to play a game, Naruto quickly turned to compromise.

"Sensei, if you catch me in five minutes, I'll give it back to you today.  If you don't, I get to train with them one more day."  He used his too cute to resist sparkly blue eyes technique.  Kakashi agreed hesitantly, unsure of his speed.

Naruto smirked and dashed off, carefully applying chakra control so he would only be just ahead of Kakashi.  He laughed joyfully as he dashed through the trees and soon the two of them were blurs unless the observer had highly trained Sharingan or Byakugan eyes.

Which this observer did.  

"Naruto…soon.." the observer said softly and teleported away.  

~~

There was a boy lying on the grass, Haku noted thoughtfully.  He was the blond boy from the previous battle, and the shinobi in him itched to end the threat.  He calmed the killing intent and moved to wake up his enemy.  Slowly moving his arm to the shoulder, he stifled a gasp as his arm was firmly grasped.  Piercing blue eyes gazed into his own, and he struggled to breathe consistently.  Barely leased power pulsed on the hand that was holding his arm, and Haku couldn't resist the urge to shiver.  

Those blue eyes peered into his soul and softened as the boy loosened his grip on his arm.  

"What's your name?" the boy asked softly, as if to preserved the sanctity of the early morning hour. 

"Haku," he responded automatically.  Something about the boy told him to do just as he was ordered to.

"Well.. my name is Naruto," Naruto declared in a friendly tone, sitting up in a relaxed position.  "Ne…"

Haku started in surprise.  "Yes?" he answered quietly.

"Why do you follow Mr. no eyebrows?"

"Zabuza san?" Haku repeated in shock.  Zabuza did lack eyebrows, but it was disconcerting that the boy knew who he was.  

"Yeah."

"Because," Haku began thoughtfully.  "He is my precious person."

"Precious person eh…" Naruto trailed off to gaze at the clouds.  "I used to have a precious person too, but he left me to train and become stronger."

"Do… do you miss him?" 

"Of course I do.  But he's really strong and trained me too."  At this, Naruto faced him eagerly.  

"Zabuza san trained me too," Haku stated, he felt a weird kinship with Naruto and wistfully wished they had the opportunity to become friends.

"Ne… you're lonely aren't you?" Naruto's voice was piercing and straight to the point.

Haku turned away, pain lacing his body.

"I can see it in your eyes.  You have a precious person, but you're still lonely.  The loneliness is painful isn't it?  So much so that you don't know what to do, even if you have a precious person, you occasionally feel more used than loved."

"You're just like me… a tool," Haku said in wonder, knowing that Naruto was speaking from experience.

"Well… maybe," Naruto replied good-naturedly.  "All I know is that, Itachi onii chan, wants me to become stronger…" Naruto's voice was strained as he continued, "I still miss him though."

"I'm sure he wants you by his side also," Haku said as he attempted to cheer up Naruto.  

"Ne… don't come tomorrow on the bridge," Naruto requested gently.  "Neither you nor Zabuza… please.  Find another life, another source of money."

"Why?" Haku inquired.

Naruto stared at the grass in serious contemplation before he answered.  

"I don't want to kill you."

He shook as he gazed at Naruto with sorrow.  "I cannot change his mind."

  
Naruto frowned.  "Then tomorrow you will die by my hand."

Haku steadily watched Naruto as he answered, noting the pain etched in his features, "Thank you for your kindness today.  Farewell"

Haku stood up and gathered his basket as he turned and waved at Naruto before he walked away, _tomorrow I will die._

~~

Naruto blinked away tears as he stared at dying Haku.  Their fight had not lasted long because his rasengan had surely torn up Haku's internal organs beyond repair.  He sensed that Kakashi was almost done with his battle as well.

He gazed softly at dimming white eyes, and whispered, "Farewell, one who could have been my friend."

A soft pained voice answered, "Naruto san," Haku rasped as he coughed up blood.  "You are truly kind.  Pl…please do not throw away  your heart."

With empathetic eyes, Naruto gently laid Haku down on the floor, holding his head tenderly.  "Thank you… Haku…"

His features hardened as he saw his teammates glare at the dying Haku.  They had been barely holding up the battle when Naruto had arrived.

"He was more honorable than either of you," Naruto bit out as he turned back to Haku.

"Naruto san," Haku managed to whisper.  "I really love the snow.  Do you think it will snow?"

A tear drop fell from Naruto's eyes as he tried to hold in his tears, "Of course it will Haku.  For a pure heart like yours…of course it will."

Haku coughed up more blood as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  "Thank you… Naruto san.  It was a pleasure meeting you."

Haku closed his eyes and stilled, death claiming its pure hearted victim.  Snow began to fall gently, as Naruto howled his grief.  Would everyone he considered precious die because of him?  His biological father died sealing Kyubi in himself, Kyubi allowed himself to be absorbed to save him, and now Haku, a boy with a golden heart was dead.  His tears were cold and the snow continued to fall, as if the skies itself were grieving for Haku as Naruto gathered the boy in his arms and wept.  

~~

AN:  Hiyee everyone, bubblytokki is here~~~!  I hope this chapter was all right.  I got lazy and too out the Inari part.  ^_~  Hoped you all liked it!!!

Response to reviewers:

Moonfairy:  Sorry.. I didn't mean to come out super defensive.. _ *hits self with spongy mallet*  Hopefully this interaction was appealing to you.. and another thing.. the next chapter will have all their reactions, focused on them.  Thanks for reading up to now~~!

Babowonsuni:  Hey.. are you Korean?  You seem like it from your name.. but.. ah well.. Here is the Haku-Naruto interaction.. hopefully it wasn't too disappointing.. ^^;;;

Cookie6: Yummie… cookies.. ^^  Yeah.. Itachi is coming up soon.. maybe in two or three chapters… so, please be patient.

Emeraldblossom:  here is the next chapter.  Hope you like it!

Curlsofserenity:  Thanks for reviewing and reading my chapters~!  

Insanechildfanfic:  Thank you very much.  I'm glad you think so.  J

Eaglesage21:  Well.. I felt bad when I got rid of Kyubi too.. so I decided that there would be flashbacks.. :P

Shadow Eclipse: thanks for the info and the site.. I'm really into the manga right now too, and I totally forgot that there could be an online source as well as the published volumes.. (in Korean…)

Rubymoon17:  Thank you so very much for reading.  I appreciate the fact that people are actually reading my stories…

Licht Sieger:  Thanks.. hopefully that 'so far' extends to the end of the fic… J *crosses fingers*

Greg: Me myself and I:  Thanks for your encouraging comments.  I'll try to develop them more.. well.. that's if I don't get lazy.. _

Pyr00tje:  He'll actively be in the story again soon.. Although… not until the next next chapter.. 

Karrafear:  Thanks… I hope that it meets your standards and that it is an enjoyable read.

Adilus:  well.. I don't really have an update schedule.. more like I write while I work since my work is slow right now.   So.. there will probably be more updates during the week than the weekends.  At the very least.. once a week or so.. ^^ Thanks for reading.

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha:  Thanks.  I always thought that if Naruto gave into the abuse and turned out to be normal rather than super optimistic, he'd be something like the way I portrayed him.  

Shakiya:  err…. Happy ending…?  Errr…. We'll see… *bashfully looks at Shakiya*  I love sad endings… er…. Yeah..

Kaisui: Thanks.. I'm glad and honored that I qualify.  Um.. about Naruto.. I tried not to make him so bloodthirsty.. but I guess.. in this case.. it's somewhat a like company thing.  But.. see…see.. he's more cheerful and not so bad in this one.. *crosses fingers*

Kiharu:  Thank you very much.  I'm glad you think so…

Silverknight7:  Well.. so do I.. and about hw.. you sound like me~~!! ^^;;;;;;

Preview Chapter 7-reflections:

Naruto has always been in another league.  I wonder if I'll ever be half as strong as he is.

-Haruno Sakura

  



	7. Reflections

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

** AN** Okie... **bashfully smiles I** fixed that glaring error of Hatake's name... ^^;;;

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 7 - Reflections**

Their mission had been completed successfully, and they were back home. She knew she should be happy and relieved, but Sakura was depressed and frustrated with her own weaknesses. 

In the last few months of the Academy, her teammate Naruto had been the dropout, the loser, everything she didn't want to be. And yet… during their recent missions, Kakashi sensei seemed to focus on Naruto instead of herself or Sasuke, her all-time object of her affections. Kakashi sensei didn't play tag with her or Sasuke, and yet he merrily chased Naruto, his one visible eye twinkling with mirth. It was almost as if Kakashi sensei was training with an equal rather than a student. And that was depressing. What did they not have that made Naruto so special? Why was Naruto so strong? It didn't make any sense and Sakura tightened her hand into a trembling fist. She needed to become stronger. 

The last mission had opened her eyes to see that Naruto had always been in another league. _I wonder if I'll ever be half as strong as he is._ All she could do was hope and train with everything that she had. Sadly, she turned her head to glance over at Sasuke. _It's a pity he never looked at me. Maybe… it's time to grow up_. She was Haruno Sakura, the one with the highest intellect in her graduating class. That had to amount to something. 

She looked for her other teammate, wondering why he was late. Naruto was always punctual and in a strange way methodical. He did what neither she or Sasuke wanted to do eagerly and optimistically. Whether it was to pull weeds out of a client's garden, chase down stray cats, or to pick flowers for a crying little girl, Naruto was always so full of zest and energy. Sakura wondered who Naruto lived with and realized that she knew nothing of him. Whether he had parents, friends, or family. She had been so focused on Uchiha Sasuke, that she neglected her other teammate. The one who had saved her more times than she wanted to count. 

Her eyes softened. She wondered if it was possible to salvage their relationship and become a friend of Naruto. He seemed to be more open and kind than Sasuke kun. 

And then there was the water country issue. Naruto had been so strong and defeated…no killed, an enemy Sasuke had struggled against. He made it seem so easy, and Naruto acted like he was familiar with the art of death. It had been somewhat frightening. All of them had been on the bridge and even while Sasuke was fighting the masked shinobi, Naruto had looked away, as if he was thinking deeply. It was only after Sasuke had been knocked out that he stepped up to battle. With two simple attacks, the enemy was unable to attack and Naruto had gathered the boy, Haku in his arms in grief. She wondered if he would ever grieve for her like that. At the same time, she was bitter that he cared more for an enemy than his teammates. 

There was a twirl of leaves as Kakashi sensei and Naruto appeared….together, laughing. Stunned, she forgot to yell her habitual 'you're late!'. They looked to be friends and she was burning with envy. 

She would grow stronger. It was the only way… then maybe…Naruto would acknowledge her.

~~

It just wasn't fair, he thought as he looked at his sensei and his other teammate. They were so chummy together and it made him sick. What did that dead-last have that he didn't? He had the noble blood of the Uchiha, and _he_ had nothing to recommend him. Kakashi sensei should be paying special attention to him. He was an avenger after all and needed to kill Itachi to put him out of his misery. Wasn't that why Itachi had left him alive? So that he, the genius rookie Uchiha Sasuke, could kill him? No other explanation would do. 

He had to get stronger than the blond loud-mouthed idiot. He just had to. 

He bitterly remembered the battle with the masked shinobi. The enemy had been so fast and his movements would have been a blur had it not been for his own Sharingan eyes. Naruto had looked at him in disgust when he had failed and had calmly stepped up to the battle with ease. Sasuke also suspected Naruto knew that he had poisoned his kunai to slow the enemy's movements. Especially since Naruto had accused him of being dishonorable. It had been humiliating when Naruto ended the battle in two attacks and the compassion Naruto had shown to the enemy. What kind of teammate was he anyway? Hiding that strength and then beating everyone in everything. 

He loathed Naruto. Naruto was a perpetual reminder that Sasuke had a long way to go. 

_Someday_, he vowed. _I'll be better than him._

First he would have to convince Kakashi sensei to teach him how to use the Sharingan more effectively. He was weak and needed to be stronger. Strong enough to beat Naruto and teach him a lesson. He had to be strong enough to kill Itachi. 

_I'll kill him._

~~

He wondered where the teamwork had gone. Sakura, the love-struck girl seemed to be intently gazing at Naruto and Sasuke was maliciously glaring at both of them. It wasn't his fault he was late this time. He actually had a valid excuse…for once. But looking at the other two soldiers, Hatake decided to withhold the reason why he was late. He didn't think they would appreciate the fact that he had been training Naruto. Well…more like sparring with him. 

Glancing over at his favorite pupil, Hatake hid a small smile. Naruto was an amazing prodigy with limitless capabilities, fully living up to being the Yondaime's only legacy. A lot of times, he struggled to hide his continual surprise at how much Naruto resembled his own sensei. Naruto was hard-working, just, and an over-achiever. Hatake felt blessed that he had lucked out and had Naruto as his student. 

The shadows were worrisome though. Naruto still hadn't disclosed where he had been during the two and a half years Naruto had been missing. It was obvious that there had never been an elderly couple that had taken Naruto in. Someone had cultivated Naruto and trained the boy to become a force to be reckoned with. But who would do such a thing and more importantly… why?

Until he knew more of his mysterious student, Hatake decided to keep a close tab on Naruto. 

Uchiha Sasuke was another concern. The avenger spirit that burned in his eyes was dangerous and single-minded. If that hatred was given free reign, Sasuke would be lost in a desperate search for power. It would be a pity to lose the last member of the Uchiha clan to power lust. 

But for now, he had to notify his team of the chuunin examination. 

"Oy," he said coolly, lightening the tense atmosphere. "Although you are all rookie genins, I have decided that you are qualified to be chuunins. Here are the passes to the chuunin examinations. Go to the exam center at Room 301 and more information will be given to you." 

He noted that Naruto's face lit up with happiness. It would be entertaining seeing how far Naruto could go. All he could do, Hatake thought speculatively as he gazed at Naruto, was to open the doors. 

~~

AN: I know it's short. I didn't really feel like expanding more on this. So, I apologize if anyone was expecting more on the thoughts of his teammates, they're not my main focus in this fic. Itachi will return in the next chapter for those of you who are eagerly awaiting him. ^^;; This chapter was in response to the reviews that I was neglecting the other characters too much.. (teeheehee.. I was …I'll admit it.. ) I'll try to integrate them more into the chapters as I go along.. but we'll see how that turns out. 

Regarding Haku.. well.. I'm a sucker for sadness, so I thought it would be tragic to kill him, so I did. ^^;; Besides… it would be too complicated to integrate him into my story. So for convenience purposes.. I er… had him killed. Besides, technically Haku was still an enemy…

Request for a beta reader: Currently, I'm proofreading everything on my own. I was wondering if there was someone who be critical enough of my work to help me make it better before unleashing it to the general audience. If so, please e-mail me @ esthertokki@sbcglobal.net

Response to Reviewers:

Drownin' in my tears: Wow.. you've reviewed all of my chapters.. thank you very much for your continued support. Because I am getting so many reviews.. I feel pressured (very positive pressure by the way) to continue writing. Thanks~! 

Babowonsuni: Thanks for reviewing.. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Haku and Naruto. 

Insanechildfanfic: Thanks.. it's been fun writing this.

Cookie6: Yeah.. Haku is so pretty. Thanks for reviewing..

Licht Sieger: Sorry to annoy you.. it's just that I figured that most people would know about the battle and…well…I got lazy.. ^^;; Thank you very much for your support in reading and reviewing my fanfic and I hope that I will write better chapters that you will find more enjoyable… ^^;; 

Silverknight7: Rofl.. well.. I hope you do your hw though..teeheehee…thanks for reviewing..

Shadow Eclipse: Thanks.. Here is my new chapter … although it is a bit short for my tastes.

Eaglesage21: Thanks, I'm glad I exceeded your expectations. J

Rubymoon17: Wow.. finding so many compliments for my work is so… wow.. it's weird but fun~!

Gopu: Thanks for reading.

KevinEC: well.. hopefully this explained things a bit. Although I did make out Sasuke to be somewhat villainous. *scratches the back of her head* Thanks for reading..

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha: Well yeah. Naruto it loyal to the people he considers precious to the point of stupidity. But I think that's admirable to be able to do things in the way that he does. Thanks for reading!!

Pyr00tje: Wow.. thanks for reviewing all my chapters. ^^

Wolfs Catalyst: Well.. if I gave away the hint, it would ruin the story. Bwahahaha… anyways.. thanks for reading and I hope you continue to like it.

Satora Bonai: Teeheeheee.. I haven't thought of it that way. Well, just try to think of it as a protective older brother. ^^;; Thanks for reviewing.

Greg: Me Myself and I: O_o You seem to be an interesting character. It must be nice to be so in tune with yourselves. (Plural.. right?) Well.. thanks for reading and reviewing all the time. Your comments are always fun to read.

Naruto)kun: Here is my new chapter… although it may not be as enjoyable as the rest.

Nora D: Well.. Sasuke might go insane. But that's for much later. And notice the word 'might.' Anyways thanks for reading and I hope I can interest you enough till the end of the story.

Magicalfoci: Gaara is strong. I mean, he has to be since he hasn't gotten any sleep ever since his birth. That shows some tenacity. (I can't live without 8 hours of sleep…) Thanks for reading.

Aznkendoboy127: Poor monkey~! *dives in to save monkey* 

Moonfairy: Wow.. you're back. I'm glad. I was worried I might have come off meanly. *sigh of relief* Thanks for reviewing all my chapters and for continuously being encouraging. It helps me realize that reading reviews and getting lots of reviews is really fun. And about Gaara… well.. we'll just have to wait and see.. :P

Zsych: Thanks for your suggestions. However, Haku and Zabusa are not main characters in my fic.. teeheehee… but about him having a friend. I'll think about that as I write the next chapter. Hidden Leaf may have been willing to accept Haku, but I think because of their (Zabusa and Haku) past, it would be difficult to adjust to a peaceful life without wanting to take over the village. Wow.. I'm glad you're so picky.. it shows me different perspectives.. J

Naruke: Thanks for reviewing. Itachi is my fav..faaaav… character, so I like making him seem cool and collected.

Manga_lover123: Well.. all I can say is, say your prayers for Sasuke.. when it comes to that part anyway.. Thanks for reviewing!

XD: Wow… your review was one of the longest ones I've ever gotten. Wow. To begin with Sasuke… teeheehee.. I don't like him as much.. but perhaps in my other fics he'll play a bigger role, just not in this one. J About my writing style.. I'm still developing it, trying out different things to make it better. My honest opinion is that I have much to work on. But I believe that with enough practice…my fics will flow more prettily. Naruto… well.. he's no longer innocent that's for sure, but he is slowly regaining it through the tutelage of Kakashi… but anymore than that.. we'll just have to see. Naruto is very emotionally stunted. He didn't grow up being ignored because he ran away during the critical stages of his development and was trained by Itachi. So.. he's not as funny and wild as he is in the anime… hence the AU.. J Thanks for reviewing so much and I'm glad that you are critical of my work. Please do not hesitate to write more constructive criticism of my work. 

Preview of Chapter 8-Examination

"You can't be serious. How is it possible for a genin team to finish in two hours?"


	8. Examination

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**A big thanks to my beta reader Vash the unholy.. ^^  Thanks~~!**

**AU**. Why stay in a village that loathed him?

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 8-Examination**

The examination was boring.  Drool dripped from the side of Naruto's mouth as he struggled to stay awake.  Slurping his drool back into his mouth, he looked around blearily.  Technically, he was supposed to come here with his other teammates.  But Sakura was acting weird and it disturbed him.  She was actually paying attention to him and it was really annoying.  Sasuke had decided to fix the look of death on his face, making him unpleasant company.  So, here he was waiting in the back of the classroom, in a room full of other irritating genins and he was sleepy as he waited for the rest of his team.  

Wiping the drool away with his sleeve, Naruto struggled to find a comfortable position to take a nap.  Luckily, most of the other genins were silent, estimating each other with the intent to kill.  He was just about to nod off to the land of happy sheep when loud noises from the entrance woke him.  Grumbling, he lazily opened an eye to glance down at more leaf genins.  

This weird yellow girl was slobbering over Sasuke.  Which was entertaining enough.  Strangely, Sakura was looking around the room.  She was supposed to be slobbering over Sasuke too.  _Strange_, Naruto thought before he shrugged and the thoughts fled his mind.  They were other genins that probably graduated from his class, but Naruto really couldn't care less about them.  Except for the one with a pineapple ponytail.  Annoyance and laziness dripped from his posture, and unwillingly, Naruto was intrigued.

_Intelligent.__  Wow… I never knew there was someone with some intelligence in our class._  Naruto's interest was piqued and he was about to jump down to introduce himself, when another person with ponytails intervened before him.  Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the newcomer.  

Platinum hair was tied back and a leaf village forehead protector graced his head.  Round rimmed glassed perched itself on the tip of the guy's nose and his eyes shimmered malignantly.  Obviously, the other genins did not feel the strange aura because they seemed to be listening aptly to whatever the guy had to say.  

_Spy_… Naruto smiled maliciously.  This examination would be more fun than he thought.  Especially with the leased chakra and the disturbing bloodline limit that emanated from the strange guy.  

Speaking of strange guys, he recalled he needed to find Gaara.  Naruto stayed in his hidden corner as he used his enhanced eyes to see through people and find this strange 'Gaara of the sand.'  He looked for sand forehead protectors and came across a group of three people who seemed to be around his age.  One of them had a weird gourd strapped to his back.  _That must be him._  If anything, Naruto admired the brat to be able to reign in the killing intent that leaked from the gourd.  _He must enjoy killing.  Hmm… I wonder what onii chan wants me to do with him.  Ah well.. I'll find out soon enough.  For now, I guess I will observe him.  _

He directed his attention  back at his teammates.  He couldn't have them die from their own stupidity.  This examination seemed to require some form of teamwork and that meant the other two must be alive.  Or at least breathing he supposed.  

Leisurely stretching, Naruto walked down to greet his tardy teammates.

"Yo," he said casually as he waved one hand at Sakura.  Sasuke didn't seem very receptive to any greetings at the moment.

He laughed as Sakura pointed at him in anger.  "You… You.. where were you?!" she demanded, a tiny trail of smoke rising from her ears.

"Ehehehe…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  "I was napping… up there," Naruto answered cheerfully, pointing to the corner where he had been sitting earlier.

Sakura shrieked as she dove to choke him.  Naruto evaded her easily and playfully pulled at her hair.  "You should cut your hair Sakura… it gets in the way," he noted with a mocking voice.  He shot a glare full of killing intent toward the platinum haired genin and turned to smile at Sakura.   

She was seething.  The tiny trail of smoke became a huge billow as she charged at him again.  Smiling so that his eyes were happy half moons, Naruto stopped Sakura by placing his finger on her forehead.  Leaning over to her side he whispered softly, "Sakura.. _chan_… You don't want to bring unwarranted attention on your cute little self do you?  Be quiet."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.  His smile hardened as he turned to face the platinum haired genin.  

"Uzumaki Naruto.  Genin, abilities unknown.  Said in passing he wanted to be the Hokage."

"So.. what about it?" He asked coolly, allowing some killing intent to seep out.  

"Oh.. I beg your pardon.  My name is Kabuto," Kabuto said in a friendly manner.

Naruto gazed at Kabuto steadily.  "Don't interfere with my teammates.  You'll regret it."

Kabuto looked back at him, as if he was measuring his strengths and weaknesses.  "We'll see about that won't we?"

Naruto laughed mirthlessly and pointedly ignored Kabuto as he turned to introduce himself to the pineapple haired genin.  

"Oy…" he said energetically as he waved his arms in front of his peer.  Annoyed obsidian eyes glared back at him.  

"What do you want idiot?" drawled the boy.  Speaking seemed to bothersome for him.  Naruto genuinely smiled.  _He's my type of guy_.

"What's your name?" He was really curious.  

"Nara Shikamaru.  Shouldn't you introduce yourself when you are asking for someone's name," Shikamaru commented dryly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto.  Let's be friends neh?  I'll protect you," he offered, expecting to be rejected.  It was a weird suggestion in the first place and had slipped out of his mouth before he could reign it in.

"Che.  Sure, less bothersome for me," Shikamaru answered lazily.  Naruto had a feeling if drooling wasn't a social taboo, Shikamaru would be drooling right now.  

He glanced over at the chubby guy eating potato chips.  "I'll protect him too," he continued as he pointed at Shikamaru's friend.  At least, it felt as if they were friends.  

"Chouji?" Shikamaru's voice softened.  "I'd appreciate it."

"You're funny."

"Che… I'd say that of you.  What kind of idiot asks someone he meets for the first time to be his friend anyway?"

Naruto grinned unabashedly as he pointed to himself.  "I do, if I think that person is worth my time."

"Naruto kun," Sakura meekly interrupted.  She nervously twined her hair between her fingers.  "Will you protect me too?  I know.. that.. I haven't been the best teammate.  But.. I'd like to try harder!" Determination gleamed in her eyes and Naruto scrutinized her face before nodding.

"Of course.. You're my teammate.  Don't worry Sakura _chan_, we'll get out of this easily!"

She looked relieved and Naruto contemplated this new change.  _Maybe.. she's growing up.  _

Sasuke was still glaring at him, and Naruto sighed in defeat.  "Sasuke.. if you keep glaring like that, you're going to get nasty wrinkles.  Besides, we have to work as a _team_.  So deal with it."

"Hn."

Seeing that was the best answer he'd receive, Naruto gestured that they all sit down.  It was about time the first examination started anyway.

The moment they sat down, a weird guy with scars all over his face wearing a navy trench coat entered the classroom.  Cruel eyes glared at each of the examinees as he strode to the center of the room.    

_He's somewhat strong_, Naruto noted eagerly.  Maybe, he'd have more of a challenge.  But first he would have to pass the test.  

"My name is Morino Ibiki.  I'm your first examination proctor.  Your first exam is a written test."  Morino declared in an intimidating voice.  It was gravelly, almost as if it was used only to imbue fear on his victims.  He pulled a chalk from his pocket and began to write on the chalkboard with a harsh scratching sound.  

Naruto smirked as he read the rules that Morino was writing.

_No cheating.  If you are caught cheating you will fail the test.  _

_No talking.  _

_If one person fails, the team fails.  _

_Soo__..__ this guy must be an interrogator,_ Naruto mused thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming all of you can read so I will not humiliate you by reading the rules out loud," Morino declared, steely eyes glinting coldly at them.  "The test is one hour long.  The last question will be revealed at the 45 minute mark.  There will be proctors at the end of every aisle to observe you."  Glancing at his watch, Morino yelled out sharply, "You may begin!"

Naruto turned over the test paper and he grinned.  There was no way a mere genin would be able to answer these questions.  Thus, showing that the purpose of this exam was all about information collection.  However, the fact that there was a last questions was suspicious.  Shrugging, Naruto folded his arms on the table and leaned his head against them.  He really needed a nap and this exam really wasn't as difficult as he thought.  Given that the Morino Ibiki person was a professional interrogator, it was only natural that a tense cheating situation would be created to weed out the weaklings.  Which was fine with him, he just wanted to take a nap.

"Number 135, fail," a sharp voice declared.  The failure stood up in protest.

"I wasn't cheating!" 

"The teammates of number 135, please leave the classroom."

"You bastard!"  

There was a slight scuffle and the sound of someone being carried out.  Naruto yawned and adjusted his arms for a more comfortable position.  He still had thirty minutes to take a nap.  

Many other numbers were called and finally, the proctor began to speak again.  Naruto looked up blearily and noted that there were now fifteen minutes left in the examination.

"It is now time for the final question.  This question is worth 100% of your grade.  Just as a note, if you get this question wrong, you will relinquish your right to take the chuunin examination for the rest of your life.  If you give up now, you can retake the examination in six months.  To give up, just raise your hands and leave the room.  If your teammate gives up, the team must go."

A tense minute passed.  Many shaking hands went up in the air timidly.  Naruto snorted quietly, it was best if they left now if they had so little courage.  He didn't bother to look at the people who were leaving, they weren't worth his time.  Another five minutes passed before the proctor spoke.  

"All right.  There are nine teams left.  Not bad," Smiling to reveal crinkly eyes, Morino clapped his hands.  "Congratulations!  You all pass!"

Suddenly, there was a chakra force rushing toward the room.  Naruto tensed and controlled himself attacking.  He had a feeling this was another strange examiner.  

Glass shattered and a human cannonball twisted in the air  before landing deftly on two feet.  She perused the classroom before speaking loudly.  Obnoxiously.  He groaned.  She looked like a female Shikamaru except uglier and more rude with a maniacal sparkle in her eyes. 

"Nine teams eh Ibiki?  Not too bad.  Still a little more than I expected.  I guess you're losing your touch," she said snidely before turning back the class.  "Well, I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your second examiner.  You are expected to be at the entrance of the forest of death by noon.  You are dismissed!" Anko yelled out enthusiastically, a disturbing gleam in her eyes. 

She's_ bloodthirsty…ah well.  Doesn't matter._

Sluggishly, Naruto stood up and stretched as he walked over to his teammates.  

"I'm going to go eat lunch, anyone wanna join me?" he offered for fun.  

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"What about you Sasuke?" 

"Hnnn," was the only answer he got.

Naruto smiled maliciously.  "You're too good to eat with your teammates eh, Uchiha Sasuke kun.  Tsk tsk.. as Kakashi sensei would say.. where is the teamwork?"

He easily dodged the clumsy punch and continued to rile up Sasuke even more.  Even Itachi had a wider array of emotions than this idiot.  "If you're an avenger, you need to be able to do more than hate idiot.  You need something to protect to avenge something you have lost," he continued seriously, eyes open to reveal deep blue eyes, lacking the mischievous luster they usually held.  "You can only become strong when you have someone to protect," he finished softly before he turned on his heel and gestured at Sakura to go eat, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

Maybe, Itachi's little brother needed a heart, just like his older brother.  It must run in the blood, he thought wryly as he smiled cheerfully at Sakura.

"Let's eat ramen!  Is that all right with you?" 

"Yeah…as long as we don't eat it _all_ the time.  Okay?" Sakura answered happily, relief showing in her eyes that severe violence hadn't broken out between her teammates.  

He nodded eagerly.  "Since I'm feeling nice… I'll put it on Kakashi sensei's tab."

Somewhere in Konoha, chatting with his fellow jounins, Kakashi sneezed twice.

Sakura grinned openly back at him in agreement.  Naruto would train her to become stronger, so she wouldn't die.  She seemed to want to make the effort now that her obvious infatuation with Sasuke died down.  It was his duty as her teammate after all.

~~

The gates opened and they were off.  Or more accurately, they walked into the forest of death warily.  Well, Naruto just strolled in, arms behind his head.  He stiffened as he sensed the chakra of Itachi.  

_Itachi.__  He's here._

"Hey, sorry to do this to you guys, but how about we meet up again soon.  I have something to do.  Stay alive till then, and run if you have to, I'll be back as soon as I can," Naruto said apologetically as he turned and disappeared.  

He zeroed in on the chakra and appeared before his adopted onii chan.  Worry clouded his features as he took in the gaunt features and fathomless Sharingan eyes.  Itachi looked exhausted and Naruto rushed to catch him as Itachi crumpled toward the ground.  

"Naruto," came the faint whisper.

Holding him gently, Naruto looked for any serious wounds and realized Itachi's exhaustion was due to just that, he had over-exerted himself.

"Baka onii chan!  How could you forget to eat?!" Naruto reprimanded as he dug through his own pack to look for rations.  Knowing Itachi, he probably forgot to take care of himself.  Geniuses it seemed, tended to lack common sense.  Finding the rations, he pulled them out and placed it under Itachi's lips.  "Here, chew slowly."

He relaxed as Itachi obediently ate and silently handed him water to wash it down.  With the food intake, Itachi's color seemed to be better, albeit a bit on the pale side.  He even had the grace to look sheepish.

"I was watching over you otouto chan," Itachi replied softly.

Shaking his head in frustration, Naruto leaned Itachi against the trunk of a towering tree.

"That doesn't mean you have to fall on old habits and forget to take care of yourself!  Sheesh.  I knew I should have just searched for you those months ago!  What were you thinking just dropping me off here and leaving?!  Why didn't you stay with me?  I thought you were my onii chan…" the words tumbled out as he clutched Itachi's cloak.  "I thought that of all people, you at least, would stay by my side.  Why?  If you were nearby, why didn't you come talk to me?"

Itachi gracefully lifted a finger and flicked it on Naruto's forehead.  Wincing in surprise, he waited for Itachi's answer.

"I am not welcome in Konoha."

"Wha..?"

"Let me finish the story of the Uchiha clan.  I suppose it's time for you to know who your own history and family, or lack thereof."

He stared at Itachi wide-eyed and stunned.  Of all things to talk about, he hadn't been expecting _this_.  Did it mean that he planned on leaving forever?  Naruto frowned as he said in a tremulous voice, "Are you going to leave me?"

Itachi gazed deeply into his eyes before answering, "If it helps you, yes."

"I don't want you to… please.  I've met people I can count as friends, but no one can fill the emptiness of being my family, except you.  No one," Naruto whispered, he didn't want Itachi to leave again.  

"Let me finish my story.  We don't have that much time."

Naruto nodded and sat attentively, eager to hear what Itachi had to say.

"A few days before you were born, the great Kyubi attacked the Konoha Village.  At that time, only a few knew the real reason why he attacked."

"Knowledge that was forbidden…" Naruto mused out loud.  Seeing Itachi's look of surprise he explained more clearly.  "Kyubi left his memory in my mind, and I happened to see that one."

"Hmm… interesting.  The forbidden knowledge was immortality.  The Kyubi was the guardian of the knowledge and it was stolen from him so he attacked the village in retribution.  At that time Yondaime was soon to be a proud parent had not the dire situation arose.  Your mother, Arashi Haruka died during childbirth.  There were too many complications and the knowledge that her beloved would die weighed heavily on her heart."

Naruto stared at him in shock.  _Yondaime__… was his father_?

As if reading his mind, Itachi confirmed his suspicion.  "Yes, You are the son of the Yondaime.  Your father's dying wish was that the Uchiha clan would raise you honorably and well.  However, it was not to be.  The clan heads refused to take in the child of the Yondaime and the Sandaime raised you as best as he could.  That is, before you decided to take things into your own hands and ran away."

"To my shame, my family harbored the secrets they had stolen from the Kyubi in the main holdings.  One night after a mission, I came home to find most of my clan dead.  It was Orochimaru, one of the three sennins.  He told me jeeringly what my family hid from the Village and myself.  The massacre, the deaths of so many were all due to my family's greed for power.  I fought him and when he ran away, I confronted my father, the current family head and he admitted the sins of my family.  They planned on killing you to ensure that anything relating to the incident would be erased.  I was furious and killed them as recompense.  And I searched for you to fulfill a promise that should have been kept."

Was that all he was?  An obligation?  

"You are my little brother."  It was a gentle reassurance, nullifying his fears, but raising more questions.

"What about Sasuke?  Why did you make him an avenger?"

Itachi looked a little surprised and fixed his expression.  "He is my stepbrother."  Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  The Uchiha family was really complicated.  "I was adopted from the branch family when I was four years old due to my overwhelming talent.  My parents were disposed of."

"Then you are kind of like me, you don't know your parents."

Itachi nodded.  

"Ne… why did you want me to find Gaara?"

Amusement flickered in Itachi's eyes before he answered.  "I'm surprised you remembered."

It took a few seconds to process that phrase and Naruto blushed.  "Hey!  That's mean!"

Itachi gently patted Naruto's head.  "I suppose your brain has suffered due to the fact that there are so many people.  It's understandable."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.  Itachi had cracked a joke.  Sure, it was at his expense, but a joke was a joke nonetheless.  Itachi's expression became serious and Naruto braced himself for the explanation.

"He has a demon sealed in him."

"Like me…"

Itachi shook his head.  "It wasn't done out of love.  He was born to be a weapon, his mother was a sacrifice for the demon when he was born."

"How sad."

"I have a mission for you.  Conquer Gaara's demon.  Until you complete it, I'll work on something else.  There is much trouble brewing in this world."

Eyes downcast, Naruto muttered, "So you're leaving again."

"Not for long.  We'll meet up here after the chuunin exam is over.  Return to Sasuke and Naruto, please make sure he doesn't die.  He needs to revive the clan and I will ensure that this time, the Uchiha will not be corrupt."

Grabbing the rest of the rations, Naruto thrust them into Itachi's hands.  "Here, take this and promise to eat it.  Promise me you'll take care of yourself and that you'll live.  Don't use Mange Sharingan too much, there's only so much your body can handle.  Promise?"

"I promise."

Smiling Naruto turned to go back to his teammates, waving as he left. 

Itachi lifted the corners of his lips in a semblance of a smile and went his way.    

Several minutes later, Naruto spotted a team with two scrolls.  Grinning cheekily, he was as invisible as the wind as he stole the scrolls and continued on his way.  Withholding the urge to laugh as he saw their looks of confusion. 

_Earth scroll… and Heaven scroll.  Mission accomplished.  Now to find my other teammates…_

He jauntily moved as he used his senses to locate his teammates and hastened his speed when he noticed the chakras of his teammates were dimming.  

_Shit… someone attacked._  _Someone really strong, almost Itachi's level…_

He flew through the trees as he chanted.  _Let me not be too late. _

He jumped into a clearing when a huge snake lunged at him, intending on swallowing him whole.  Focusing chakra on his fist, he punched the snake on its forehead and didn't stop to watch it die.  

Finally appearing next to Sakura, he checked to see if she had any wounds because she was unconscious.  She was scraped and exhausted, but otherwise looked okay.  Searching the clearing he found someone holding Sasuke by the neck.   Anger raced through his system, filling him with adrenaline. 

_..please make sure he doesn't die…_ Itachi's voice echoed through his mind.

Moving faster than he thought possible, he sliced the arm that held Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's prone body.  Searching for any damage, he was relieved to note that Sasuke was just drained of chakra.  Whatever that person had been intending to do to Sasuke hadn't been done yet.  

"You bastard!  Why did you attack them like this?" Naruto yelled out to enemy.  

A slimy, untrustworthy voice answered coolly, "It is none of your business."

"Hell yeah it is!  They're my teammates.  Anyone who messes with them, messes with me!" He declared pointing a finger at his chest.  

"Then prepare to die, brat."  The snaky guy already regenerated his arms, Naruto observed as he flew toward the enemy.  

He allowed his killing intent to finally break free, chakra blazing from his body as he continued to advance.  The look of surprise on the snake guy's face was priceless as he moved in for the kill.  Only one hit would do, if this guy was below Itachi's level.  Understanding that he would be beaten, the enemy threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.  

_… the guy was a coward… how boring._

Naruto landed on a nearby branch, his chakra nearly decimating the branch holding him.  He cooled his chakra and jumped back to his teammates.  Hefting Sakura on one shoulder and Sasuke on the other, he jumped through the trees, careful to conceal his chakra as he headed toward the tower.  The safest place for his teammates would be the end of the exam.  Rushing through the trees, barely visible to jounins, he finally arrived to the double doors that would lead inside.  He kicked open the door and gently laid his teammates on the ground.  He had used a lot of chakra to get to the building in an hour, and needed to rest before he tended to the wounds of his teammates.  Sighing in relief, he leaned against the wall to take a nap.  He had a feeling opening the scrolls would officially end this part of the exam.  They needed their rest before the next stage and Naruto wasn't stupid enough to jump into things.  Smiling softly, Naruto allowed himself to rest, he had been able to save them, and it mattered more than he cared to admit.

~~

"Anko.  It should be almost over now.  It's the end of the fifth day after all," said a subordinate.  

"Play the tapes.  Let's see who made it so far.  Hmm… four teams… the first one finished in 6 hours and 15 minutes.  That's great, better than I expected.  The other two took about three days.  Average… but not bad I suppose.  What happened to the rest of the teams?"

A frantic chuunin rushed in the screening room.  "Anko sama.  The three other teams are dead!"

"What?!" Shock filled her face as she looked incredulously on the chuunin.  "How is that possible?"

She glared at the tape in contemplation.  The image of a red-haired boy with a gourd flickered repetitively.  "This genin killed them all?  And he isn't even scratched?  What the hell is that?!"

A clip revealed a blond boy entering with two unconscious teammates.  The time read two hours.  

"Play that clip again!" _Shit, _Anko thought seriously.  This year was full of talent and weirdos.  "You can't be serious!  How is it possible for a genin team to finish in two hours?  Why wasn't I notified when they came through that door?" she demanded angrily, glaring at a trembling subordinate.  

"A..Anko… sama.. it's just that we didn't know because they didn't open the scrolls right away."

"Call the Hokage, this needs to be investigated.  No one can be that talented," Anko ordered as she plopped down to review the tapes.  There had to be something that they were missing.  Something big.

~~

AN:  Wow.. this is the longest chapter I've ever written.  *Dances in joy*  Um… I'm really sorry about this, but I don't think I will reply to reviews for all my chapters… I really appreciate them, it's just that it's so difficult to reply to them **all**.  So please forgive me. ^^;; I really appreciate all the reviews that I am getting.  It shows me that I am slowly improving… so thank you very much for those of you who reviewed.  Maybe I'll find a way response to reviews as they come or something.. We'll see.  Once again, thanks a bunch!  *glomps reviewers and readers*

Preview of next chapter:

Chapter 9-Sand

"The purpose of my existence is to kill.  I won't let anything interfere with that." -Gaara 


	9. Sand

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Special thanks to Vash the Unholy and pyr00tje for beta-ing for me~~! :)**

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. 

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 9-Sand**

The next stage of the examination was a hall with two observations platforms on the left and right sides. A chipped red railing prevented potential idiots from falling and was an ideal leaning post… that is if he ever got up there. In front of him was a stage with the statue of a Hokage with his hands set in a seal and he stifled a yawn as the smaller version of said Hokage was yapping away about a deadly competition. He half-heartedly listened to the Hokage who was explaining the process of the final part of the chuunin exam. Naruto disregarded the stunned gasps of the other genins as he began to ponder on the development of one on one battles. He just hoped that he didn't have to fight Sasuke. It would be really bothersome to deal with teenage angst in the midst of battle. Since there were only twelve genins who passed the second exam, it seemed that there would be a full scale formal match set to take place in one month. Which meant that Naruto needed someone to train Sasuke to pass the exam alive, otherwise Itachi nii-chan would be very miffed. He also had to have Sakura survive, because it would be pointless to have a three man team with only two people. 

_Che… this is so irritating. Teams are liabilities_, Naruto thought disdainfully before carefully setting a cheerful grin on his face. He turned to look at the other passing teams. Three teams were from Konoha and the last one was from the Hidden Village of the Sand. He gave a thumbs up at the haggard appearances of Shikamaru and Chouji, ignoring the annoyance that flitted across Shikamaru's face. Naruto's gut reaction was correct regarding the pineapple genius since that team survived the forest of death, Shikamaru would be a good friend to maintain. The last Konoha team was comprised of a Hyuga. Angst and bitterness just rolled off his posture and Naruto withheld a groan. Was the talented in Konoha doomed to some mental disease of angst? No wonder Itachi nii-chan left the village when he did. Naruto didn't want to deal with people's irritating angst either. The other teammate was this weird bushy eye-browed freak who was making too much noise and the final member of that team was a decent looking girl with her hair twisted in buns. 

Unsurprisingly, Gaara of the Sand was in the last team with a funny looking guy in a black body suit with some kind of doll tied to his back. Naruto didn't want to bother to use his Kyubi vision to see what it was inside the doll and passed over the boy to take a look at the girl in the team. She had sandy blond hair tied up in a pineapple style ponytail and a huge fan strapped to her back. 

Naruto sweat-dropped. There seemed to be a lot of people with pineapple styles, Iruki sensei, Shikamaru, and now this Sand girl. He decided to withhold his comments on their lack of fashion sense and decided to pay attention to the old man just as the Hokage was setting the matches.

"Uchiha Sasuke v. Gaara." There were gasps and aahs from the girls who were awe-struck from the beauty of Sasuke. Naruto snorted at their glassy vacant gazes, it seemed that some things would never change. 

"Hyuga Neji v. Uzumaki Naruto." He slapped his hand to his forehead in dismay. He _had_ to fight with Mr. Angst number two. All he could hope was that there wouldn't be too much talking involved.

"Haruno Sakura v. Yamanaka Ino." Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't have to train Sakura too much to beat that other girl. And there wasn't much of a chance of her dying unless she did something really idiotic… like fall on her own forehead. 

"Nara Shikamaru v. Rock Lee." Now that would be a comical match. Mr. Bushy eyebrows versus latent lazy bum. It would amusing to see how Shikamaru would use his genius to finish the match.

"Tenten v. Temari and Chouji v. Kankuro. The final battles will be in one month. You are dismissed," the Hokage finished regally. The old man had an authoritative aura and Naruto was nonplused at the power that suddenly seemed to emanate from him. Shrugging away his unease, Naruto strolled out of the chambers. He had one month to prepare for the unpredictable. He had to be in his best condition, especially since there was another demon to deal with. 

**

"Sakura-chan! You need to pack more force into that punch. Remember, Ino won't be holding back!" Naruto yelled out as he directed Sakura's training. It was the day after the announcement of the impending battles and Naruto was hard-pressed not to laugh. It was pitiful that someone as weak as Sakura was actually considered a shinobi. She had a _long_ way to go and he was the unfortunate one to ensure that she would win. He mentally winced as he saw her blindly punching at his clone. Her punches couldn't even cancel out his clone, which technically speaking held a tenth of his power. He sent a mental order to the clone to execute a series of swift kicks that Sakura barely evaded. 

"That's enough," Naruto said as he walked over to a panting Sakura. He had a month to whip her into shape and it was a challenging thought. But Naruto loved challenges and planned on succeeding. Especially since he had convinced Kakashi sensei to train Sasuke instead of himself. The look of surprise was priceless, but he had felt a twinge of guilt at the disappointment that Kakashi sensei hid in his eyes. Ah well, it was all for the best and Naruto concentrated on Sakura to forget the swirl of guilt that settled in his gut. He'd make it up to his sensei later.

He handed his female teammate a bunch of weights which she took without complaining. 

"What do you want me to do now?" Sakura asked, her words coming out in wheezes as she struggled to catch her breath. She seemed exhausted, but determined. That spirit would pull her through the hellish training that Naruto planned for her.

"Run for two hours around the village." He laughed when her eyes widened in horror. "Sakura-chan, you need to build up your endurance. The only way to do that is to maximize your physical strength. Don't worry, I'll be running beside you so you'll be safe. Now put those weights on. Once we're done running, your training for today is done. Tomorrow I want you to show up at four in the morning."

Sakura nodded and attached the weights to her arms and legs. An expression of distaste and horror flitted across her face as she attempted to walk. Naruto smirked, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling in mirth. "I borrowed those weights from Kakashi sensei. You need to learn how to control chakra all over again. Let's just say it's a different level of chakra control. Come on.. let's go."

Naruto genuinely smiled as Sakura struggled to place on foot in front of the other. He strolled alongside casually, his arms behind his head as he riled her up. Anger was good because it would lead to strength in this case. Sakura just had too much lovey emotions and not enough ambition. That ambition had to be cultivated. With her talent at chakra control, she would probably have the potential to be the strongest female genin in their village. It was worth his time and for once, he didn't frown at her. 

Sensing that she was slowly speeding up, Naruto broke out into a light jog. She was catching on faster than he thought she would.

"Ne .. Naruto," Sakura managed to say.

"Yeah?"

"I… I want to apologize…"

He cocked his head to look at her more closely. She was sincere. "Yeah…about what?"

"I was so focused on Sasuke that I didn't treat you like a teammate. I'm really sorry."

Naruto grinned openly, his eyes turning into happy half-moons as he responded, "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past right?"

She bowed her head slightly and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just try your best like you're doing now and you'll beat Ino in no time!" He declared confidently. 

She giggled good-naturedly and throwing her arms in the air she yelled out exuberantly, "Yeah!"

**

She was soooo tired. She didn't even know that it was possible to be this exhausted. She wanted to sleep so badly, but she still had to walk home. The past four weeks had been hellish. The only thing that had kept her going was Naruto's faith in her. His encouragement that she could succeed and that she would if she kept at it. Sakura always thought of herself as persistent and focused. That's why she even cast aside her friendship with Ino to pursue Sasuke. 

Sasuke. The one person she had given up everything for, and received nothing in return. Inner Sakura was a survivor. She had long given up on the pretty boy. But she hadn't been able to relinquish her affections for the stoic, arrogant Uchiha until Naruto had arrived and changed her perspectives. Naruto was aloof and disdainful. Rude to even the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke and was so _strong_. She didn't think it was possible to be so strong at their age. They were thirteen for goodness sake! 

Naruto seemed to know everything. He _had_ to. Because he was so terrifyingly capable. Even Kakashi sensei flocked to Naruto's side because of his hidden potential. Naruto never revealed more than necessary. She _still_ didn't know how she had ended up in the tower after battling with Orochimaru. All she could remember was whispering Naruto's name before being knocked out. She thought she was going to _die._ Die at the age of thirteen in a stupid examination that she didn't want to take in the first place. She only took it for Sasuke… and he seemed to care less. What was so important about a rank that their lives had to be sacrificed?

She wanted to be stronger. She had to be. At least, until she figured out what was so great about being a shinobi. Until she knew why she wanted to be a shinobi, she had to persevere. Even if it meant fighting against the one person she could call her friend. _Ino_. 

Memories of their time together floated across her mind. Ino's strength and her ability to ward off bullies. Ino had always been so strong. Almost like Naruto. But where Naruto was mysterious, Ino was transparent. Transparent to the point where Ino's affection showed in everything she did. Such as weaving flowers in her hair and protecting her from the other kids. 

Sakura leaned against a wall in silent desperation. When had she become so foolish to lose such a precious friend? And now she would have to fight her to become a chunnin. Was rank that important? Was it worth it? Tears leaked out of her eyes.

A gentle finger wiped them away. She blinked in surprise. She thought she was the only person around here. Who?

"Sakura."

It was him… Naruto. She began to cry in earnest as she threw her arms around his waist, ignoring his start of surprise.

"Shhh…" He whispered soothingly as he gently patted her back. If Sakura hadn't been crying her eyes out, she would have laughed at Naruto's awkwardness. Had he never held a woman before? "Is training too hard?"

She rubbed her face against his chest as she shook her head. Wanting to be held and protected for once. She was so tired. Tired of her longing for Sasuke, tired of realizing that she was always more than one step behind. 

"Then… what's wrong?"

"I…" She hiccupped and continued. "I don't want to fight _her _tomorrow."

His eyes softened in understanding, then they seemed distant as if he retrieving a past memory. "Sometimes…" he began softly. "Sometimes, by fighting… you show you care. Besides… it's not a real fight. It's just a formal battle to test both your skills. You can see… how strong each of you have gotten." Sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. 

Sakura tremulously smiled against the weird fabric of Naruto's clothing. "So.. I'm training to show her how strong I've become? Is that what you are doing?"

He stiffened slightly before he relaxed, his expression languid and lost in thought. "Maybe… besides, only when you are strong can you protect the ones precious to you."

She tightened her embrace, heedless of Naruto's discomfort. He seemed so lonely. She wondered about his past, and what had made him so multi-faceted. His life must have been difficult indeed. He moved slightly, and Sakura was unwilling to relinquish the comfort of Naruto's strength. 

"Just please… let me stay like this for a little bit," she brokenly whispered as she continued to cry. _At least, let me cry until I feel that I can be stronger_. 

Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and continued to gently pat her back.

"Don't worry. You'll become strong." 

Slightly stunned at his compassion, she cried harder.

**

"Gaara of the Sand," Naruto said coldly as he stood behind him in the dark, dusty corridor that led to the main arena. From the aura the other boy exuded, Naruto could only conclude that the killing intent radiating from Gaara surpassed his own. He could never kill for fun unlike the other boy. Menace reeked from Gaara's posture and Naruto wondered for a moment if it was possible for Gaara to be saved. Dismissing his negative thoughts, he fixed a cool, calculating expression on his face as Gaara slowly turned to face him.

Gaara of the Sand was a boy about his height. Beautiful red hair was trimmed close to his head, and he had a wiry build. His emerald eyes were surrounded by dark lines and his mouth was set in a sullen line. Naruto looked beyond the aggressive posture and saw the painful loneliness that could barely be sensed. 

"What do you want?" Came the defensive reply. Had Naruto been anyone else, he would have been quaking in fear. _Bloodthirsty_.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Naruto requested. Although it came out more of a demand rather than a request.

Gaara's eyes sharpened to become predatory. "A favor?" He snorted mockingly. "Who are _you_ to ask me for a favor?"

"That all depends on you," Naruto answered enigmatically. His cerulean eyes sparkled with authority in answer to Gaara's menace. 

"I refuse."

Naruto smiled cruelly as he softly intoned the name of Gaara's demon. "Shukaku…"

Gaara stiffened visibly. Anger rolled off in waves as Gaara took an intimidating step towards him. Naruto stepped forward in response, bemused. Gaara was like a rebelling child. It was obvious that the demon and the boy were two separate entities. 

Sand began to swirl at his feet, biting at his dark cloak. Naruto continued to smile and slowly, methodically stepped toward Gaara. The sand became more concentrated and Naruto sardonically lifted his eyebrows. It gathered into a fist which rushed toward him. Smoothly, Naruto deflected the attack, scattering the sand against the wall. 

"Why do you kill so freely, Gaara of the Sand?" Naruto's voice was cool and condescending. 

"The purpose of my existence is to kill. I won't let anything interfere with that."

Naruto maintained eye contact, grinning in satisfaction as Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto continued to casually deflect his sand attacks. 

"You wonder how it is possible… you wonder why the sand isn't hurting me," Naruto remarked as he came to stand next to Gaara, staring at his eyes to show dominance.

Gaara began to tremble. His eyes were dilated in fear as uncertainty clouded his vision. "I will kill only to please myself. You can't do anything about that," Gaara stated, his voice unsteady and disconcerted, repeating the mantra that had given him the strength to live to this day.

"Can't I?" 

"Die!" Gaara screamed out and a wall of sand swirled around him. Naruto let the sand close in on his body before he easily blasted it away with his chakra.

"I wanted to be kind," he murmured softly into Gaara's ear. "But you leave me no choice. If you spare Sasuke's life, I will do nothing. But if you move to kill him… I will release Shukaku and ensure that your lonely self will never emerge in your body again because I can control him, unlike you."

He walked passed him, feeling a twinge of guilt for leaving Gaara so shocked. His heart was softening and he shrugged. His mission was technically completed. However a small part of him, wanted Gaara to be saved from himself. _Well.. I think Itachi nii-chan wouldn't mind if I meddle some more. Come to think of it, I wonder if he's even eating…._

He pushed his concern to the back of his mind as he continued to walk out into the arena. 

Hyuga Neji… he hoped it would be an interesting battle.

Otherwise, it would be a waste of his time.

**

AN: Wow.. another chapter. Sorry for taking so long… (even though it was only a week). I've been very reluctant to write and finally convinced my lazy self to get to it. Hopefully this chapter was satisfying. Even though it may seem as if there is a Sakura and Naruto pairing.. there will not be one. He's just being a sweet older brother because his heart is being chipped away and softening to the people of Konoha. Itachi is out on a personal mission as you guys all read from the chapter before. Hmm.. I think that's pretty much it. Oh yeah.. err.. Sasuke will be… in the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with him. ^^;; I don't like him very much… but I guess I will give him some ethical lessons or something of the like. :P

Well.. thanks for reading up till now~~!

**

Preview:

Chapter 10-Main Matches

"You have never had a seal placed upon you! What would you know?!!"

"I know more than you think, you pathetic whiner."


	10. Main Matches

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Special thanks to pyr00tje for beta-ing for me~~! :) and to tormz for being so critical with my work. **

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. 

**AU**. 

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai. ^^

**Chapter 10-Main Matches**

Hyuuga Neji had always seen himself as a victim of destiny.  Otherwise, he wasn't able to fathom why his father had to die and why he had to serve a worthless main family.  Life had dealt him a terrible card and all he could do was gripe and live with it.  The Hyuuga were talented and honestly, he felt that he should have been the Main family.  He should be the heir to the Hyuuga rather than the two pathetic girls who were.  However, it was not to be and so he used his frustration and bitterness to drive his training.  Some day he would be free of the Hyuuga clan.  Or at least, he hoped to be.  There seemed to be no other alternative to escaping the tragedy that was his life.  He couldn't imagine living under the reign of two women when he would be in his prime.  But such was his destiny… his fate.  Everything was fated to be.  Wasn't it?

The boy standing across from him was a reminder of his Academy days.  Uzumaki Naruto.  The boy who had failed the year before he himself had passed with flying colors.  It was still a mystery to him how someone younger than him was allowed into the academy.  Technically speaking, students were not allowed to attempt the exam unless they were twelve years old.  There were special cases and Neji shrugged Naruto off as one of them.  Maybe Naruto was so stupid that he needed the extra years?  But then, why would Naruto be allowed to take the final exam at the age of ten?  Neji hadn't been surprised when Naruto had failed.  It was expected and perhaps a bit of destiny as well.  What had been surprising was the disappearance.  He had thought that Naruto would end up on his team when he graduated.  Especially since Naruto had been dead-last.  

There had been a flutter of events after the disappearance.  Academy lessons had been more silent for one.  Almost to the point of mindless redundancy.  There were no teachers running down the halls screaming bloody murder to the 'fox boy.'  Whatever that meant at that time.  The halls were quiet and his final year at the Academy passed in a silent stupor.  

Now the subject of said disappearance stood before him.

Uzumaki Naruto.  

Dead-last.  But obviously not anymore.  Naruto carried himself differently.  And Neji was wary of this questionable character.  The once stupid-looking grin was now set in a cool, serious expression.  The blindingly orange jumpsuit was replaced by a softly fluttering black cloak that hid Naruto's body from view.  Shaggy blond hair hung loosely over the forehead protector and his eyes… were striking.  They were blue with an incandescent shade of red.  In other words, very disconcerting eyes, more so than his own blank white pupils.  

Who had eyes like that anyway?  They were colder than his own and almost froze him into place.  What had happened to the hyper, overly rambunctious brat to make him so…intimidating?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Neji stared at Naruto fixedly.  He needed to win this battle.  He needed to become a chuunin so that he could free himself from the Hyuuga family by going on higher class missions.  Thinking disconcerting thoughts wouldn't help him.

Neji glanced over at the proctor, waiting for him to announce the beginning of the battle.  He would win this.  He had to.

"Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor drawled lazily, raising his hand as if the action itself deterred him from being a convenience enthusiast.  "Start."

"Byakugan," Neji whispered as he surveyed the battle ground.  If anything, Naruto was fast.  Straining his eyes, he darted to the left, avoiding a rain of shuriken.  

_Shit.  His speed is amazing,_ Neji thought as he struggled to dodge the oncoming kick.  When did he come next to me?  _I need to start the Kaiten._

"Kaiten."  He whirled to deflect the kick, his vision segmented to ensure that he wouldn't become dizzy, and heard the satisfying crunch of contact.  Naruto surely didn't expect that.  He smiled as he saw Naruto fly into the air and land with a thud ten meters away.  

"Hmph.  You're still weak as ever, Uzumaki Naruto," Neji stated confidently as he assumed a fighting stance.  "The Hyuugas cannot be beaten."

Naruto seemed to struggle to his feet and turned to face him.  Neji's eyes widened in shock.  There wasn't a scratch on him at all.  _I was sure that Naruto hit my Kaiten…_

"I suppose I won't be needing this.." Naruto said coolly, as he threw off his cloak, revealing a black loosely fitting jumpsuit.  The cloak landed on the ground hard, imprinting itself on the ground due to its weight.  

_Shit… _

**

This battle was boring.  Naruto leisurely sprinted around Neji, carefully kicking and jabbing at the vulnerable spots of Neji's Byakugan so his opponent couldn't start his Kaiten.  To the crowd, Naruto was just a dark blur with a yellow top as he continued his assault.  

_I don't think I need to use any specialized attacks,_ Naruto thought as he stilled when Neji crumbled to the ground.  

"How come you are so strong?" Neji asked weakly as he coughed up blood.  He used his hand to brush the blood away.

Naruto smirked and raised his arms in an attack stance.  "Does it really matter?"

Neji glared at Naruto's nonchalant response.  

His grin widened as he saw the rage flit across his opponent's face.  Maybe now he would be a challenge.  

"I can't condone fighting against someone so carefree," Neji declared as he struggled to his feet.  "I will defeat someone who has had an easy life like you." 

Or maybe not so much of a challenge.  Naruto groaned.  This was what he had been avoiding, the angst-filled 'I will beat you because I suffered' conversations.  It seemed that every opponent he faced loved to talk about their own miserable lives, extending a battle that could be over in mere seconds.  

_Maybe I should have just knocked him out when the battle started.._

"It seems that you have had the easier life Hyuuga Neji.  Now, can we stop talking and finish this battle?  I'm getting hungry."

Neji lunged at him in a blind fury.  

Naruto deftly dodged the attack and grabbed the oncoming punch.

_Shoot.  Hyuugas fight better in close range combat._

Sensing that Neji was planning on using a specialized move, Naruto gathered his chakra to push him away from Neji at the earliest opportunity.  

"Yaaaaaaah!" Neji shouted as he performed a rapid set of seals.  "Four…eight… sixteen… thirty-two… sixty-four points!" 

Naruto winced as he felt chakra drain out of his system.  _So that's the Hyuuga specialty_._  It's a good thing my chakra is impossible to seal._  

"I sealed all your tenketsus.  You won't be able to access chakra anymore," Neji stated confidently, arms held out aggressively.  "Dead-last.  You have no background, nothing to commend you.  I don't need my Byakugan to tell me that you will lose today.  It is your destiny."

Naruto laughed softly, enjoying the look of surprise on Neji's face.  

"Destiny?  I make my own destiny thank you very much," Naruto answered coolly.  

"It's not possible.  Destiny is fixed and yours is to lose, whereas mine is to serve the main family."  Neji glanced toward the spectators pointedly before glaring at Naruto.

"Will you shut up you destiny freak?  It doesn't really determine anything."

"Yes it does," Neji refuted arrogantly.  "My father was the younger brother of twins, and because of this he was placed in the Branch Family. Just as it was his destiny to be born second, cursed to die to protect the Main Family, so too was my destiny to be born into the Branch Family, cursed to serve the weaker offspring of the Main.  Destiny is not something the likes of a commonor such as yourself is capable of changing. Your destiny is to lose to me. Curse fate for being born common."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.  "Um... sure."

"You are beneath the dust on my shoes because you are so carefree.  Although I am from the Branch family, I will defeat you because that is all that you are."

"Branch family… Main family.. it doesn't matter to me."

"You bastard.  You don't know anything!  Branch family members are inflicted with a seal that only the main family members can initiate."

"Seals?  Fun fun… I dispelled a few of those.  Seals are nothing," Naruto said casually as he clapped his hands together mockingly.  

"You have never had a seal placed upon you!  What would you know?!!"

"I know more than you think you pathetic whiner," Naruto replied, his voice lowering dangerously as he changed his stance.  

"Enough talk.  I will end your pitiful existence," Neji declared as he dashed toward Naruto.

Naruto smiled and quickly performing a set of jutsus the normal jounin eye could barely see.    

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A hundred copies appeared in the arena, cramping the battleground.  

"Impossible," stuttered Neji.  "I sealed your tenketsus.  You shouldn't be able to use chakra.  It doesn't matter.  Kaiten!"

Half the bunshins poofed away as they made contact with the defensive whirl.  Naruto smiled in glee.  Now this was finally something that resembled a battle.  He allowed forty more of his bunshins to disappear.  He appeared next to the whirl, softly whispering a counter jutsu.

"Rasengan."

The spin stopped as the ball of chakra connected with the Kaiten.  Carefully controlling the strength of the ball, Naruto pushed it into Neji's shoulder.  Killing a fellow leaf shinobi would be tactless after all.  

Neji flew into the air to land painfully on his back.  "How…?"

Naruto walked over to the defeated Neji and replied, "Because destiny isn't fixed."  As an afterthought, Naruto continued, "And believing that it is.. makes you weak."

The proctor lazily announced the result, "Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!"

Cheers echoed in the stadium and Naruto laughed cheerfully.  This feeling of being popular could become addicting.  His eyes narrowed unnoticeably as he thought of the next battle.  Gaara versus Sasuke.  He could only hope that Gaara would heed his advice.  Otherwise, he would have to kill him.

**

The next battle was the highlight of the chunnin examination.  Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand; a prominent bloodline versus sand demon extraordinaire.  Shiranui Genma hoped that this battle wouldn't be to the death.  That result would lead to a conflict between the two villages, because both of the contestants were highly prized shinobi.  

_Che_, Genma thought disinterestedly.  Bloodlust whirled madly about both of them.  _They want to kill each other._  

Genma cursed the fact that he was selected to be a proctor.  The chuunin exams were rarely as interesting as the jounin exam.  To top it off, all the contestants for this specific exam were young brats, most which have probably never killed anyone during their paltry lives. 

Although the first battle had been remotely interesting, it was obvious that the Uzumaki Naruto kid would win.  Experience coiled itself about him and his eyes held a depth that no normal thirteen year old kid would have.   Furthermore, the kid seemed to be wise enough not to kill his opponent, which allowed Genma to relax and watch the birds leisurely soar in the skies.  

He was still miffed that the Sandaime had approached him to be a proctor and paid less attention to the battle than he should have.

_He had been summoned to the Hokage's office upon his return from a particularly boring A-class mission.  The mission had gone well and Genma was eagerly anticipating a visit to the hot springs to relax and drink some sake, only to have a nasty little summons slapped on his door.  Dutifully, he went to report to the Hokage.  He was greeted by the anbu guarding the Hokage tower and formally acknowledged the Hokage as he bowed.  _

_The Hokage cut straight to the point.  _

_"Shiranui Genma.  You are hereby selected to be the proctor for the main chuunin examination matches,"  the Sandaime regally ordered._

_"Hokage-sama, I am not qualified for such an exalted duty," he drawled lazily, hoping to convince his superior.  He didn't mind watching the exam from the spectator stands, but he didn't want to be the one standing in the midst of all the dirt and jutsus that would be more than likely enough to fly around._

_"Genma, you are the only jounin available.  The other jounins have their subordinates participating in the exam.  Besides," continued the Hokage.  "There may be an attack.  You'd be able to protect the children."_

_ "Che..." _

_"I leave them in your hands," the Hokage stated and dismissed him._

That evening had been frustrating enough since he lacked the authority to refuse and now he had to deal with two immature brats who didn't understand the finality of death.  Resigned he gazed lazily at the two famed brats.  Uchiha Sasuke was wearing a simple blue shirt with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back of his shirt.  Black shorts covered well-trained muscles and he seemed tense, ready to take action.  The Uchihas genetic dark navy blue hair graced the brat's head, held back by a forehead protector.  Disdain oozed off his posture and Genma was hard-pressed not to sigh knowing that this battle would probably drag on longer than the other one, unless the Sand brat was exponentially more talented.  

_Arrogant, immature, and short-sighted,_ would be the adjectives that described the Uchiha brat perfectly.  

Moving on to observe the Sand brat, Genma had a gut instinct that he would have to interfere in this battle.  A disturbing tattoo with the kanji 'love' was emblazoned on the boy's forehead and the wound seemed to be continuously irritated to still remain so red.  Dark lines surrounded exhausted emerald eyes, and a murderous intent was focused on Uchiha Sasuke.  This kid seemed to know death very well and from the intensity of the brat's killing intent, would not hesitate to kill, making his own job more complicated.  

This time, Genma couldn't withhold the sigh.  

Raising his right arm, Genma stated as lazily as possible, "Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand, battle start."

This battle had to be watched…unfortunately.

**

Gaara had always been rejected by society.  He couldn't recall a time when  he had not been lonely.  Orphan, monster, dirty, stupid… he heard them all and silently absorbed the barbs, knowing that he could do nothing to change their minds.  Yashamaru had told him to love only himself.  And the only way to do that was to make sure that everyone would die.  It was a pity that love was such a fickle emotion.  Yashamaru… the one person he thought acknowledged his existence did not hesitate to attempt to kill him.  So who was he to hesitate in killing others?  Besides, it was so easy to end human lives.  Especially since they were so weak.  If they were that pitiful, they frankly deserved to die.  

No one had loved him.  No one had acknowledged him beyond Shukaku.  No one bothered to see if he ate or slept.  Not that he could sleep because that bastard of a demon would devour him slowly, but surely.  He followed the orders of the man who called himself his father just because it suited his purposes.  He really had nothing else to do after all.  And he was happy as long as he was given the opportunity to kill something.  

Until that _person_ talked to him.  No one asked favors from Gaara.  It just wasn't done.  Yet that blond leaf shinobi sauntered up to him and _ordered_ him not to kill Uchiha Sasuke.  It was the first time he had ever felt true fear.  That person was terribly stronger than him and would be more than able to stop him.  So for the first time in his life, he was torn.  He wanted to kill Uchiha Sasuke… but the thought of being sealed in his own body while Shukaku pranced free was…terrifying.

Glaring at his opponent, he debated on killing him or not.  Surprisingly, Gaara didn't want to die.  Death was reserved for those he killed, not for himself.  But if he fought with Uchiha Sasuke, bloodlust would inevitably take over his body and he wouldn't be able to control himself.  Technically speaking, there was to be another battle, something along the lines where the village of the Sand would attack the unsuspecting Leaf.  But he could care less about that.  Especially after that annoying conversation with the blond person.  

He felt the piercing weighty gaze of his new tormentor.  Turning his head, he turned to stare back blankly at the victor of the first battle.  Those eyes narrowed in warning and Gaara was intelligent enough to bend to the stronger existence.    

He could prove his existence later, Gaara decided as he turned to glare back at Uchiha Sasuke.  Later, when he was strong enough to defeat the one who had that terrible killing aura that frightened even him.  

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand, battle start."

Facing the proctor, he coolly stated, "I resign.  I'm not interested in fighting."  

The crowd was silent and then chaos ensued as the invasion of the Leaf began.  Gaara glared at the sunny blond's smile and re-entered the hall where the contestants stayed.  He had a feeling that if he killed, that boy would kill him easily in retribution.  

Gaara grumbled like the teenager that he was for the first time in his life.  

**

Naruto's smile was sunny as he looked at Gaara, ignoring the glare that was pointed his way.  Gaara had listened to his advice, showing that it was possible for Gaara to be healed.  Naruto hoped that some day, Gaara would find that special someone to protect.  In the interim however, he would defeat the intruders.  He wouldn't allow anyone to mess with the Leaf Village unless it was Itachi.  Cracking his knuckles in preparation for the battle, he smirked evilly as he jumped into the fray, allowing his killing intent to finally break free.  

Nothing could stop him now…  

~~

AN:  Thanks for waiting for the next chapter.. if you read my profile.. you would know that I was ill.. so I apologize for the late update.  Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing.  I began working on it earlier this week when I was slowly recuperating.  *huggles readers and reviewers*  

Thank you very  much for all your reviews and your constant support.  *_* 

Preview:

Chapter 11-Disillusioned

A battle, struggle to survive, unveiling of truths… betrayal.

"You're allied with _Itachi_?"

^_^


	11. Disillusioned

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Special thanks to pyr00tje for beta-ing for me! :) and to tormz for being so critical with my work. **

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

**AU**.

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai.

AN: First of all, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed my story. They really mean a lot to me. I apologize for not updating in a very long time. I was bombarded with school work, the office, and applying for a second job to supplement my income. And as I write this, technically I'm supposed to be studying for my finals and preparing for the last speech of the semester. But, I missed the story and it was nagging at me to finish it. Soo… I'm back. I'll try to finish the last two chapters as soon as I can, because I left everyone with a nasty little cliffhanger that made a number of you wonder what will happen in this chapter. So… please enjoy and if you have any questions, I'll hopefully answer them in the AN at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 11 - Disillusioned**

"Ah… I see that you have finally returned. What is the status of your report, Itachi?" A cool, seductive voice asked calmly.

Itachi's face was unreadable as he answered, "Everything is going according to plan. He will follow me blindly."

There was a soft chink of ice settling in the wineglass as the other person smirked. Itachi was a reliable boy. The young genius was resourceful and accelerated what would normally take five years into one. "Bring him to me. After all, we do not wish for him to die in the battle now… after all the trouble you went through to retrieve him."

He narrowed his eyes in speculation as Itachi's eyes softened before answering. "It was not that much trouble at all. He is an eager pupil. I was able to accomplish much because he was emotionally needy due to the ill treatment he received from the village."

The boy had obviously become Itachi's weakness. He quietly contemplated weeding out the weakness before shrugging lightly. It seemed that even the icy Itachi was not immune to the desire to have companionship. It would be interesting to see this all played out.

"As long as he does not interfere with your assignments," he said finally after a moment of silence.

Itachi kneeled before him and bowed his head, "He will not, I will make sure of that."

Silence reigned in the small throne room as he gazed at Itachi's bowed head steadily. This humility from Itachi was a novel idea and he was bemused at the unspoken request to keep the boy alive. He let the silence drag on for a few minutes before he deigned to answer again, "Retrieve him. I wish to see this child who has softened you."

Itachi stiffened before looking up to him. Uncertainty flashed in Itachi's crimson eyes and had he not been superior vision, he would have missed it. Itachi's voice had a tiny inflection of hesitation as he complied, "Hai…"

"Do not let your emotions cloud your thoughts," he advised coolly as he leaned against the armrest of the extravagant throne. He furrowed his brow as he formulated more factors in his ambition. Itachi would take a while to return, so he would have to assign several missions to his accomplice… or more accurately, his subordinate to complete during his absence. "Your little brother is still alive isn't he?"

Indifference flashed in Itachi's eyes as he answered, "I have no use for that weakling."

He tone was amused as he continued, "I have heard he has awakened his Sharingan. Perhaps someday he will be a challenge?"

Itachi gracefully stood up as he replied scornfully, "The boy has more potential than my little brother. Sasuke is too pitiful to kill."

"Isn't it interesting to note that you are both of the same blood?" He questioned, his voice as smooth as honey, yet as sharp as a fine katana.

"The clan was a bitter disappointment. They were weak when I challenged them," Itachi stated factually. "My foolish little brother is the same."

"Then kill him nonetheless. End his pitiful existence."

"I will not," Itachi adamantly answered, his eyes flashing wildly in anger as he started at him.

"You are protecting him," came his discerning reply, the calm before a terrifying storm.

Itachi looked steadily at him before turning away. "Perhaps I am. He may be of use yet, although he is pitiful."

He noted that Itachi was agitated from the tightly clenched fists, carefully concealed in Itachi's overbearing cloak. "Then you will reveal yourself to him. Break his world… have the boy destroy your little brother's faith in people and his teammates. Have the boy kill one that your little brother considers precious. He will be an avenger and I want him mindless."

Itachi stilled in surprise. "Mindless? He is weak and will bend easily for strength and power. Why go to the extreme of having him kill a teammate?"

He sighed in mock exasperation as he leap smoothly to his feet to pace around Itachi, muscles coiled for action like a reclining panther. "It is more fun. Besides, a tool is better when he lacks emotions… right?"

"He will be consumed in hatred and then he will lose his sanity. A broken toy is so much more entertaining than a lively rebellious one… is that what it is…?"

He paused in front of Itachi, hands clasped to his back as he stared down at the younger man. "Betrayal is not possible when the mind is too turbulent. I am beginning to think I am too soft on you, Itachi." His voice was heavy with leashed menace before he winningly smiled at Itachi's unease. "I know you will not betray me Itachi… you have too much at stake after all. Including the boy…"

Itachi did not answer as he gazed warily at him.

"Tsk tsk… so tense. Relax, I need the boy alive and in control of the demon inside him to fulfill my plans. Retrieve the boy, show yourself to your little brother, and kill Orochimaru. He is a nuisance. That is all, you are dismissed," he said abruptly as turned back to lounge on his throne.

The water in the pool where the throne resided rippled softly as Itachi teleported out. Despondently, he gazed at his spiky blond headed reflection and his crystal blue eyes. His face looked young for his age and he sighed as he whispered to no one in particular, "It's been over thirteen years… I wonder if the boy can forgive me."

................................................................................................................................................

Naruto yelled out harshly as he cut through another Sand shinobi. He had lost sight of his comrades a while ago, and for a brief moment, concern flickered in his eyes before bloodlust replaced it. Hesitation would mean death and he would not die until he saw Itachi again. His hair was caked in other people's blood and some of it ran down the sides of his face. His black cloak was in tatters and he was hungry, but there seemed to be a never-ending tide of enemy shinobi as he hastily sliced and dodged the enemy attacks.

After a few moments, silence reigned as he noticed that most of the invaders were dead. Bodies littered the arena and he shook his head to clear out the bloodlust. He could feel his skin sizzle as the shallow wounds healed itself and he sighed. None of the battles had been satisfying. All of his opponents had been weak and he lightly walked over bodies as he searched for his teammates, swallowing his disappointment.

"Oy!!" He yelled as he waved his hands when he spotted his pink-headed teammate. She looked up in surprise and brightened.

"Naruto! I'm glad that you're all right! Do you know any healing jutsus? Sasuke-kun is... hurt," her voice wavered as she managed to finish her sentence. She gestured toward the body that she was kneeling next to... it was an unconscious Sasuke.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked quietly as he kneeled down to absently check Sasuke's injuries.

"I don't know. I saw him fall and I was so scared!" she sobbed as she clung to Naruto's torn clothing. Naruto gently patted her on the head as he searched for the source of his other teammate's injuries.

"Hmm..." he felt for Sasuke's pulse and was a little relieved to find it steady. There were no other visible wounds. "His vitals weren't hit... so he should be allright. He probably exhausted his chakra."

"Is there anything we can do to wake him up?" she queried plaintively, worry clouding her eyes as she spoke into his cloak.

Naruto gamely nodded and gathered chakra in his palm and then pushed it into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's body trembled a little before dark eyes opened blearily.

"Where...?" Sasuke asked in a raspy voice as struggled to sit up.

"Che... you fell asleep," Naruto scolded as he pulled Sasuke up to his feet. "You should be more careful with chakra control, some straggler may kill you."

"Shut up!" His other teammate growled in response, pulling away his hand harshly.

"So ungrateful."

"You... I will kill you someday!" Sasuke declared hotly before stumbling in weakness.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun please stop! You shouldn't be fighting one another!" Sakura yelled as she stepped in between them. "Please... all of us almost died..."

"Hmph," Sasuke responded as he coolly turned his head to look elsewhere.

Naruto smiled and turned to walk away. "I need to find Kakashi-sensei for more missions. Talk to you guys later!"

He dashed away before he paused when he heard his name.

"Naruto."

It was a soft, enticing whisper of someone he desired to protect. His eyes darted wildly around, searching for the source. Itachi was here. Which meant that the mission was over, and then maybe, the two of them would travel around the world again. Where they wouldn't be tied to one village or a people. He jogged lightly around the perimeter, using his chakra finding senses to find Itachi. He saw the outline of a familiar black cloak billowing gracefully in the teasing wind standing behind a tree on the edge of the arena. He broke into a sprint, laughing without restraint as he dashed to find Itachi.

"Itachi-nii chan!" Naruto declared joyfully when his eyes verified that it was indeed Itachi.

Itachi tousled his head before pulling his hand away. His eyes were distant and a bit... resentful Naruto frowned, something had gone wrong. But what?

"Where is Sasuke?"

He was confused, but responded automatically. "He's over there with Sakura."

"Let's go."

He hesitated before asking, "Itachi-nii chan... what's going on?"

"Naruto, we have a mission you may not like..." Itachi said softly as he pulled Naruto's head closer and whispered the remaining of the mission. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. This one would be difficult... especially since he had become so attached.

He gazed steadily into Itachi's eyes before slowly nodding his head. "You know that I am loyal to you and you only..."

He walked with Itachi as if they were marching to a funeral knoll rather than joyfully reuniting once again with his teammates. His footsteps were heavy and measured. One thing for certain was that his boring, albeit peaceful life in Konoha was over and his steps became harder to place as his cheerful teammate came into view... closer and closer.

Sakura grinned at him before her eyes questioned who Naruto was walking with. Sasuke froze in hatred and anger.

"Oy!" Naruto greeted again. "I'm back."

"Uchiha... Itachi..." Sasuke bit out in hatred as he stepped forward unwillingly.

Naruto's smile was feral as he stepped in front of Itachi. "You want to get to him, you have to go through me," he declared coldly, his tone chilly enough to freeze hot springs.

Sasuke's eyes widened before they narrowed in bitterness, his tone was incredulous and full of disbelief, "You're allied with Itachi?!"

"So what if I am?" Naruto answered nonchalantly, examining his fingertips before glancing at Sasuke.

"You bastard! He killed my clan... my parents! And you're with someone who is as vile as that?!" screamed Sasuke as his eyes turned red, pinwheels swirling angrily. "I really will kill you!!"

"So what? He's infinitely stronger than you will ever be, Sasuke-kun."

"Die!" Sasuke roared as he charged toward Naruto, chidori tweeting as the electricity danced wildly.

Naruto smirked in response before he grabbed Sasuke's wrist in a painful grip, moving faster than Sasuke's Sharingan could see. "Do you want to know something Sasuke? You were never a challenge. Not even close to being my rival... because Itachi chose me to train and not you... poor pitiful Sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Naruto continued to squeeze his wrist tighter. There was a painful snap as Naruto broke Sasuke's wrists and he pulled back, watching as Sasuke curled up in agony.

"Sakura-chan... gomen," Naruto said kindly as he moved in front of her, too quick for her to realize that he moved at all.

"Naruto-kun... wha...?" she asked, trembling in fear, this was a side she never really saw up close before.

"Sayonara."

..............................................................................................................................................

AN: Okie… I know that was a bit weird and ambiguous. For those of who guessed who the mysterious person is… good for you! J There are two more chapters after this one, and I hope that people will continue reading on until they're finished, which will be soon, that I promise you! For those of you who wanted pairings…sorry, but I'm not really interested in Naruto pairings. I'd rather have them single and angsty… suffering in loneliness as their souls cry out for relief.

Ehehehehe.. maybe I'm a bit mean to them.. ;;;; Anyways… so there will be no pairings… another thing is that this story will probably end in tragedy.. so I understand if it may not appeal to a number of my readers. I apologize for that, but I will not change it, because I'm a sucker for sad endings. I think that is about it for the ANs for this chapter. Once again, thank you very much for reading, and if you like it.. or not.. please review!

Preview of next chapter:

Chapter 12 – Tension

Underneath the underneath. Pursuit, first meetings, uncertainty.

"Do you mean that all this time Itachi-nii chan, you lied to me?"

"He's your father… He never died."


	12. Tension

**Title: Covenant**

**Author:**bubblytokki

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

**AU**.

**Pairings**: Probably none. I find that pairings or focusing on them hinder my stories… so gomen nasai.

**Chapter 12 – Tension **

"You didn't kill her," Itachi said simply, his expressionless face did not reveal his displeasure.

"I was interrupted nii-san," Naruto's voice was subdued, angry at himself for hesitating and for failing Itachi nii-san.

Itachi merely gazed at him, his eyes flashing red before retaining its dark navy blue hue. Naruto would be punished later, after they spoke with _him_. His eyes softened briefly at the prone figure of Sasuke before condemning his younger brother for being such a weak avenger. Konoha had become weak after all, just like _he_ said and soon…

"Naruto," Itachi spoke with his apathetic elegance. "You are disappointing."

Hurt flashed in Naruto's cerulean eyes, dimming its normal brilliance. Something was wrong with his nii-san. He usually wasn't this mean. But he quelled the thought, the feeling of betrayal. He deserved it after all, since he failed. The orders were explicitly clear after all: _kill your female teammate and retrieve Sasuke_. Seven simple words and Naruto was only able to do two. He bowed his head in shame. This was the first mission he didn't complete and guilt ate at his conscience. What if something happened to Itachi nii-san because he failed? What if Itachi nii-san died? There was pressure in his throat and he identified it as worry. What would happen now?

"Gomen nasai," Naruto whispered contritely. "I will not fail again. I will not-"

"You failed this time," Itachi cut in coldly. Naruto winced. Then he waited for more of this strange Itachi's censure. "That is what matters and as a shinobi, you blackened my name in front of my master. That is unforgivable."

Naruto weakly fell to his knees. Itachi nii-san served someone? The invincible person who saved him from his loneliness, saved him from himself… Naruto cleared his thoughts. That did not matter as long as Itachi nii-san was here.

"Come, it is time for you to meet him," Itachi motioned for him to stand and follow him. "You will serve him too and you will not fail me again."

Naruto climbed to his feet. "What about Sasuke?"

Impatience sparked Itachi's eyes. "Carry him."

"Hai," he quietly responded. This person was terrifying. Naruto slung Sasuke over his shoulder and followed Itachi through a dim cavern wondering what had happened during the short time they had been apart to change his older brother to this cold apathetic man.

Naruto followed Itachi hesitantly and when they entered peculiar double doors, he refrained from comment. Even if those golden gilded doors were old of place in a dusky cavern, Naruto could only focus on his adopted brother. He dismissed the beauty of the room as he guiltily pondered on what made him hesitate. The fact that he formed attachments and failed boggled his mind and a part of him wanted to relive that moment, just so he would not fail. The splendor of artistically shaped columns lining the walkway, with shimmering silver vines twining around them, the soft trickling of water musically echoing in the cavernous hall did not distract him from his heavy thoughts.

When Itachi stopped before a marble throne, finely sculpted to form oceanic waves with frothing horses as the armrest and four majestic merman wielding glistening tritons forming the backrest, Naruto paused in wonder. Then Itachi's humble kneel brought him to reality. This was the master Itachi nii-san spoke of and Naruto nervously mimicked Itachi's gesture, not daring to look at the person reclining on the throne.

"Itachi-kun," an almost playful voice greeted lightly. The voice was smooth, cultured, a soothing tenor laced with deceptive warmth. Naruto shivered. "I heard from a messenger that your little toy failed. How disappointing," the voice darkened.

"Forgive me, Yondaime-sama," Itachi intoned dully. Naruto mentally winced and shuddered. _Yondaime? Then is this person my… It's probably simply another person who was the fourth of something. This man must be extremely powerful for his nii-san to be so humble and obedient_. It was a side of Itachi nii-san he never saw before.

"Still, at least the boy didn't fail to bring your little brother," the master murmured. "Things will be interesting, will it not, Naruto-chan?" Naruto stilled as the voice sharpened and was almost cruelly smooth. "What will we do with little Sasuke-kun? He is useless since he is so weak. I'm disappointed in him as well. Itachi-kun, it must be very disappointing to see the failure that is your brother, isn't it?

"Hai, Yondaime-sama," Itachi's voice was quiet, controlled. Naruto could only stare at the ground in shame and a tinge of fear. This strange interview perplexed him.

"Naruto-chan, why don't you come here?" the Yondaime silkily demanded.

Itachi made a small movement. "Yondaime-sama-."

The temperature of the room dropped to a wintry degree. Itachi quieted and Naruto hesitantly looked at him and saw some of the old concern and care. Naruto then glanced at the man on the throne and was a little surprised at the man's spiky blond hair that rested a little past his shoulder. His face was well-formed, handsome even, and his body was toned with leashed power. And his eyes were burning scarlet.

Naruto cautiously walked up to this strange powerful force and when he stood in front of the throne, within the Yondaime's arm's reach, Naruto stood, bracing himself uncertainly. Silk-encased fingers traced his cheek, and Naruto stopped breathing. The gesture was tender, like a parent caressing a child as they slept and Naruto fought the urge to learn into the touch. The fingers traced both his cheeks, his nose, and finally rested on his forehead.

"So much like me," the Yondaime whispered gently. "What a beautiful curse you are, Naruto-chan."

Naruto felt Itachi stiffen behind him.

"Do you know who you are? What you are?" He relentlessly asked. "What a beautiful son you would have been to _him_," he ended with a snarl of hatred and disgust. The hand on his forehead twisted to hold his head in a vise-like grip. Naruto started sweating. It wasn't quite painful, but the tension, the fear rising in his gut, choked him. "Answer me!" Arashi demanded, holding Naruto's head in a painfully tighter grip.

Naruto's throat felt dry and rasphy. He knew he had to answer, but sound wouldn't go past his throat. The man's killing intent overpowered him and he struggled to suppress a dry sob of fear. This man, this man, this man…. Would kill him. This man hated him, loathed him and Naruto _knew_ and was terrified.

The Yondaime chuckled in a sinister tone. "Poor little child. You don't know anything. It's quite lovely actually. The folly of humans. Filthy humans." He laughed, the cold sound echoing in the hall. Naruto felt sweat dripping down his right cheek and shuddered in pain. Maybe it was blood. "I will tell you a secret. Did you know Itachi-kun sought you out because I ordered him? Did you know that your relationship, your precious onii-san is my tool and doesn't care for you at all? Ah, the precious blindness of babes. The irony, the loveliness, my wonderful story!" the Yondaime finished with a flourish, standing with fluid grace and by doing so, lifted Naruto three inches above the ground. He brought Naruto's ear closer to his lips to whisper, "Your life has been a dream. A foolish wistful wish. And poof! It is over!" He used his other hand to grip Naruto's neck and Naruto hung limply, shocked, hurt, confused, and fear made his body tremble. "It is over," he whispered again, and threw Naruto across the room. Naruto's body slammed against one of the pillars and the air whooshed out of his lungs. Weakly he looked up at Itachi as he coughed up blood.

It couldn't be true. Life couldn't be this cruel and Itachi…. Nii-san… wouldn't be… Itachi's eyes were closed and he was kneeling before Arashi. Stone-faced and apathetic to Naruto's gasping breaths. He used the pillar to slowly, gingerly get to his feet.

"Itachi nii-san. You lied to me! You… is it true?" Naruto asked brokenly, leaning on the pillar with his right arm.

Itachi did not answer.

"Itachi!" Naruto managed to yell. "Is it true!"

Itachi nodded without looking at him. "It is true. You were a mission."

Naruto choked back a sob. "So everything… all those things we did together… Do you mean that all this time Itachi-nii san, you lied to me? Everything was a lie?"

"Yes," Itachi answered. "He was the only Hokage I respected. And… He is your father… he never died."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "My father?" Naruto repeated. "What kind of father does this to his child?"

The Yondaime laughed, interrupting their conversation. "As lovely as this heart-to-heart moment is, I grow weary of your simplicity. You are both fools and I am delighted to see your pain Naruto-chan. Your loneliness, confusion, betrayal… such wonderful emotions to feast on. Soon, it will be over. Are you not happy Naruto-chan? My wonderful son!"

"I don't understand," Naruto said softly, his voice laced with pain. "Why are you doing this? If you are my father-"

"I only took his form because he took mine," the Yondaime answered, dark chakra flaring. Itachi suddenly looked up, horror on his face. The Yondaime smiled, causing a sinister effect. "Oh Itachi-kun, did you not know? It would have been obvious if you had truly known the Yondaime. But you were so young, what would you remember?"

Naruto struggled to breathe. Itachi looked broken, thunderstruck at the idea that he had been serving the Kyuubi instead of the man he idolized.

"I grow bored with you children. Itachi, prove your loyalty. Kill Naruto and Sasuke," the Yondaime ordered coldly, smiling. "I am still the man you've served for over seven years. Will you betray me_ now_? No one will accept you now, not even Naruto. Look at his loathing… do you think he will ever trust you now? Love you like a little brother?"

Itachi woodenly stood, pulling out a kunai. Naruto looked at him with fear.

Sasuke coughed weakly. All three gazes turned to look at his slowly waking form.

Naruto ran toward Sasuke, throwing his body over his shoulder using the distraction. They would kill him too. Itachi would… so Naruto ran.

He wished Kyuubi was with him. If Arashi was the Kyuubi, then the Kyuubi really had been his father, not just in name only…. Otou-san…

He felt Itachi's chakra behind him and Naruto sped up. Normally, Itachi could not match his speed, but Sasuke's weight was slowing him down.

Naruto sped out of the cavern, knowing Itachi would be merciless in his pursuit. Knowing that even if Itachi knew that Arashi was the Kyubi, there was a high possibility that Itachi would still kill him.

So Naruto ran.

Because he had no one to trust anymore.

ooOooo

Preview of the next chapter:

Chapter 13 - Dreams

It was the end of everything. Flight for life and death. Ripples of leaves in the wind.

"I made a promise long ago, and I never thought I would break it." – Itachi

…


End file.
